Psycho Academy
by Seena58
Summary: Students vs. Teachers, psychics, people who possess a force known as magic... chaos, destruction, rebellions, blowing up buildings... what more could one ask for? And how does this all fit in? No one knows...
1. Prologue: New Student, New School

Okay, people, first things first; this is an experimental crossover fic. Don't run away just yet, let me explain. Because of my horrid time of trying to work on all my other works, and failing miserably, I ended up doing this to see what would happen next. It's a crossover of DNAngel and Megami Kouhosei (Candidate for Goddess) but is completely AU, okay? Mainly the DNAngel part of it, anyway, the other is more based on it's story... but not as, uh, important? Dunno just yet, so please read it...

Disclaimers: I don't own DNAngel or Megami Kouhosei. They belong to Yukiru Sugisaki, 'kay? Ah... who didn't know that?

Ratings/Warnings: Uh... PG13? Maybe. Most likely. And, uh... could get a bit violent at times...

Pairings: What pairings?

Other: Well, read on, please. Read on...

---

_Once there were many, many worlds. Most were ones that no one knew of, some were... just there. Well, that was what the Scientists said, anyway, but no one could really care, since they couldn't go anywhere, even if they wanted to. So... let's just start this, shall we?_

__

---

History Lesson #1

In the year 4033, the world was blown up... apparently. Huge monster creatures swarmed across the many planets and destroyed all that they came across, including the people who lived there. Pain and agony was an essential part of the whole deal, and many people mourned for their loved ones while they attempted to find a way to escape. Those who were able to escape with their lives – and hopefully their family – were forced to live in space, floating around in 'Colonies'. It seemed that they were punished for their own mistakes which led to the downfall of many from the monsters known as Giseisha that are constantly attacking them whenever they feel like it. Only one planet remains, one world that still lives that they know of; Zion, known as the 'Last Planet'. Mankind's last hope, but the Giseisha are aiming against that planet, and the only way to stop them is by using large Mecha known as The Five Goddesses. They protect Zion from the attacks, and are large robots with an incredible amount of power because, no matter what, they have to protect the Last Planet.

When a male is aged 14-16 with the blood type EO and have the potential to have EX, then they are able to train to become 'Pilots', in an attempt to keep Zion alive. When the Giseisha are finally destroyed, mankind will be able to live on the Last Planet and peace will settle.

At least... they believed that Zion was the last planet.

---

History Lesson #2

Earth. Earth. The planet that was the third rock from the sun. Everyone knows that, right? Well, never mind. Seemingly there were the normal people, and the people who were considered freaks for no apparent reason. Okay, there was a pretty good reason. These 'freaks' possessed supernatural abilities that were classified as 'magic' or something 'pretty creepy in my personal opinion' and were never treated fairly in the earlier days. Many were burnt on the stake for the power they possessed (although many escaped because they were immune to fire like that) and were forced to hide for many years. Over time the scare faded to racism of sorts, so some of the strongest of Magic Users built a school (and no, it's not Hogwarts). The name was never revealed, and only the ones who had the potential of magic were allowed to enter and learn what they could; to harness the power they had so they wouldn't blow up another house or set it on fire.

Time may have passed, but still students came to study under the teachings in case of any sort of emergencies.

Really, when anything was possible and one of the last planets living (safe from the Giseisha), the fate of about anything could lie in anyone's hands.

Well, that was the theory, anyway.

---

_Zion was the last planet known in space... until Earth was revealed. Even so, it was too overpopulated, so those who wanted to become 'Pilots' still had to become 'Pilots' and couldn't do anything about it until they reached Zion, but that didn't mean that the Earth and the Pilots couldn't make an agreement:_

_To send a chosen few to descend on Earth... and learn the ways of life, as well as the magic some possessed._

_This was all later in the story, though, so we'll just start from the top._

---

Prologue: New Student, New School... Evil Attacks

The sky was blue, the sun unmistakingly burning hot; ready to burn people to a crisp, and the breeze was non-existent. And all the while the one boy that was actually marveling about the whole heat wave deal was unable to do so, since his mother was trying to get him ready for his first day at school.

"Dai-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! You can't be late!" Emiko Niwa - loving mother and somewhat a freak in so many little ways it made the boy shiver - called in a painfully high tone, "It's your first day and you can't get in trouble already!"

"Mum! I'm already up!" he called back impatiently.

Daisuke, who was an only child of the Niwa family, was of average height and had unnaturally spiky flame-red hair, which moved slightly as he turned his head in frustration. His eyes were large and had an amber tone to the iris and seemed to gleam with a bright light. He ran down the stairs, his bag swinging off his slim shoulder without too much trouble... until he tripped over something.

With a yelp of surprise, the fourteen-year-old fell down the rest of the way and landed onto the landing floor with a dull thud. Moaning slightly and rubbing his head, Daisuke looked up in time to see his mother frowning at him, shaking her head.

"Dai-chan," she began softly, "What have I told you before?"

"Um..." he began hesitantly, instantly knowing what she was going to say next; and how right he was...

"You know that I've said that you have to be graceful and elegant, even when it involves falling down the stairs like that! How many times must I repeat myself?" Emiko burst out, "We haven't been training you all this time for nothing, you know, Daisuke, so you should at least be glad of your training!"

"Mum... I am glad," Daisuke mumbled, trying to pacify the fuming woman, but well aware that she would ramble on as long as she wanted to until the end of the world,

"And the one that tripped me was..."

The redhead pointed an accusing finger at a lump on one of the steps, "With! What were you doing there?!"

The creature in question seemed to be a cross between a rabbit and... something else. Daisuke – nor anyone else in the family – were entirely sure of the existence of such a creature, or where he originated from, but besides the fact that With only ever ate strawberries and was seemingly harmless was enough for the Niwa family to adopt him.

With was a white creature with bunny-like ears and a small furry body as he hopped excitedly towards the fuming redhead.

"Kyu! Kyu!" he squealed.

"What were you doing up there?" Daisuke repeated himself – well aware that 'kyu' would be the only answer he would get – but did so anyway. "I was looking all over for you!" With smiled – if it was possible – at this statement and wagged his tail happily before replying.

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!"

"I give up..." the redhead groaned, unaware that his mother was still rambling about his 'training' and about how his 'posture was important'.

"Emiko-san, I think it's time to calm down," husband and father, Kosuke, appeared from another room and tapped his wife on the shoulder calmly, making her stop. "I'm sure Daisuke knows exactly what you're talking about, right son?"

Daisuke instantly snapped back to attention and nodded at both his parents. "Yes, father."

"Well, if that's the case," Emiko immediately forgot that she was mad at him and embraced him tightly, "You better go off to school now, Dai-chan! Don't forget to take your lunch."

The redhead nodded, "Got it."

"And don't let anyone intimidate or bully you--"

"I know."

"—And listen to the teachers at all times, unless they're doing something wrong--"

"Yes."

"—and eat your lunch at the right time and choose your friends wisely..."

"I think he gets the point, Emiko-san," Kosuke smiled knowingly as Daisuke rolled his eyes. His wife merely frowned – annoyed with being overridden on while she was talking – but nodded before patting her son on the head.

"Take care, then, Dai-chan!" she said.

"Okay!" he smiled, glad that she wasn't going to give him anymore 'pointers', as With hopped onto his head.

"Don't talk to anyone suspicious either," added his father as Daisuke opened the door, pulled his shoes on, and made his way to the front gate.

"I know!"

The parents watched as the redhead ran off out of sight and exchanged knowing glances before closing the front door and going off to do their own business.

--- Flashback with Daisuke: Part One ---

Daisuke was incredibly bored as he sat on a wooden chair and stared blankly at the walls in front of him. He was sitting by a door – which was closed – while the two adults in there talked over their 'little arrangement' about the young redhead. Clearly his mother wanted the best and didn't trust the principal, as Daisuke noticed while their voices floated around the corridor.

"Are you sure that this school will approve with Daisuke's... skill?" hissed Emiko at a tall man wearing a black suit. "He can be very sensitive at times and I have no intention of seeing him hurt in anyway just because he's different..."

"I'm sure you're son will be fine," replied the tall man smoothly, "If he possesses the right qualities like every other student we have had, then I am sure we will be able to cater for his needs."

"You sound like you're going to feed him," the woman observed. "And I already know that his results are quite different from others who have been here, so I don't want anything out of you about it."

"You have no need to worry yourself about that, Mrs. Niwa, we can assure you--"

Daisuke swung his legs under his chair, unintentionally eavesdropping on the two adults in the other room. He felt bored beyond imagination, and the fact that he was the only one sitting on a chair in an empty corridor was enough to send the redhead off to madness due to the fact that it was the holidays and no one – no one at all – were around.

"We don't want assurances," Emiko snapped back, "We don't want promises either. But since this is the only school that will allow him to learn how to control such a powerful force..."

"He will be coming this term?" the man's voice seemed eerily dangerous and soft, and Daisuke leaned closer to the closed door next to him, frowning. "Nothing will happen to your son, Mrs. Niwa, you know that."

"... Very well." There was the abrupt sound of movement as his mother obviously got up from the seat she'd been sitting on. "It was nice to speak to you, Principal."

"Always a pleasure."

The young redhead hopped off his seat as the door creaked open, doing his best not to look too suspicious. His mother gave him a small smile and nodded, tilting her head slightly in indication that she would speak once they were out of the large building.

Silence was broken by the sounds of two pairs of feet hitting the hard floor as it echoed endlessly into nothingness. Daisuke turned his head once as his mind told him that they were being watched, in time to see someone duck out of sight into the safety of a classroom. Emiko, noticing this, muttered under her breath so that no one besides her son could hear her; "Ignore it for now Daisuke. I'll tell you everything on the way home."

Once they were outside the school gates, the redhead opened his mouth to speak, but Emiko pushed him forwards.

"Just a bit further," she muttered, obviously to herself.

"Mum... what's wrong?" Daisuke's eyes were large with innocent questioningly and his mother shook her head as they began to make their way to their new home.

"I don't like that school too much, you see," she began, "Because there are many rumors that say that things happen... to the students mostly. Like they're draining the power of the talented and then... it's not a nice thing to know, Dai-chan."

"Then why am I going there?" he asked instantly.

"It's the only school you can go to," Emiko frowned, "Because the magic in you just appeared like that, no other school would accept you. And this is closer to where your father is working, so we thought that it would be for the best."

"But... can't I just keep going to a normal school then?"

"Well... we thought about that as well, but since the more... official people know of your powers now," she pursed her lips, "They want you to go to a school with children of, what they say, 'your sort'. It's a difficult situation."

"I can take care of myself, though," Daisuke smiled reassuringly. "So you don't need to worry about me, mum."

She smiled. "I know that, Dai-chan, I know."

--- End Flashback #1 ---

(I can't believe that I have to go here...) thought the redhead, as he ran down the street. Avoiding a group of people that were taking up most of the footpath, he continued running without thinking too much.

"If they're trying to do something to us," he muttered to himself as With clung to his shoulder, "then we're just going to have to fight back."

"Kyu!"

Daisuke stopped suddenly, as a rushed feeling of apprehension and foreboding hit him like a tidal wave. He took a pace back and looked up at the sky, noting the clouds patterns and the direction of the wind without missing a beat as he started walking at an even pace.

The streets were fairly deserted as he continued without emitting a sound, and With also seemed silent, as if concentrating on a feeling that he couldn't identify. Something in the back of Daisuke's mind told him that something dangerous was approaching them – hence the lack of life – and he brought both his hands behind his back. He continued walking like nothing was wrong, but kept both hands in hiding, his eyes half-closed.

"Kyu!"

"Can you feel it too?" asked the redhead.

"Kyu kyu!"

"Don't worry, I know."

With hissed slightly, but didn't move, and Daisuke stopped abruptly and turned around.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

He faced the person who had been stalking him calmly, who gave the smaller boy a glare of disapproval. The newcomer was a skinny looking boy with scraggly brown hair and large eyes. His clothes were also of poor quality and seemed just a bit too big for the kid and Daisuke could only raise an eyebrow at his appearance. Although it was clear that he really didn't pose any threat to the older and taller boy, but since he was holding a knife, the redhead knew better than to underestimate him.

"How'd you know I was there?" rasped the smaller boy, still glaring.

"I could sense your presence," replied Daisuke, knowing – by the boy's reaction – that it wasn't the answer wanted.

"How could you sense me?!" he shrieked. "No one can tell of my presence until it's too late! You cheated!!"

"Huh?" the redhead blinked. The boy jumped on both feet, clearly working himself up into a temper of sorts.

"It's impossible! Impossible I tell you!"

Daisuke made no move to try and pacify the child, since his instincts told him what was really behind the little bratty-like kid. With hissed, eyes narrowed into slits, but the boy continued to ramble on without paying any attention to either one of them. All the while, though, the redhead didn't fail to notice the act seemed to be wearing off quite rapidly and the power he had been feeling was getting stronger as well.

"Well, I'll be going now," he cut in, not caring about the boy's reaction, and walked off, his mind calmly working out a strategy for what was about to happen next.

"... Not so fast, little boy," the voice had changed from shrieky/bratty-high to a lower, more dangerous tone of voice, but Daisuke chose to ignore it and continued on his way. "I said stop!"

There was a bright stream of light – aimed directly at Daisuke – but as soon as it reached its target, it faded away casually.

The redhead turned slowly again to face the boy, his face a neutral, unreadable state, as he held up one hand, that was slowly glowing with dark red energy. His hair was moving slightly as the colour reflected off his face and grew steadily stronger as he faced his adversary.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

"It really doesn't matter who I am," snarled the boy, his face a mask of cold fury. "But I was hired to destroy you now, Niwa Daisuke. And I have no intention of letting you get away!"

He lunged, knife drawn out, at the redhead, who repelled him with a beam of red energy. He drew back, wiping blood off his face at the force of the power, and glared at Daisuke.

"Why would anyone want to destroy me?" his face was an innocent picture of puzzlement and clear perplexity.

"You have powers that no one has seen for many generations," came the reply. "And by right it should be destroyed!"

Daisuke leapt out of the way of the mad boy's attack, not wanting to hurt the child. With seemed to have other plans than just avoiding and running, and had to be held back to stop himself from attacking the child.

"With, you have to keep calm!" he said hurriedly, only narrowly dodging another attack with the sharp knife. "I have a feeling that he isn't doing this on his own free will..."

"DIE!"

"Gah!" Daisuke felt the blade pierce his skin lightly and he flipped back on pure instinct – thanks to his parents training him on dexterity and speed. Landing far away from the freak, he inspected the wound. Blood dripped lightly and trailed slowly and fell onto the concrete pavement, but he was lucky enough that not only was it quite shallow, it hadn't ruined his school uniform.

"You bastard! Stop running away from me already!" the boy yelled in obvious frustration.

"This is no fun..." mumbled the redhead as he held his arm to staunch the bleeding. "And I'm gonna be late for school as well at the rate I'm going." He took a look at the clear sky, "Mum won't forgive me doing this... but I guess I haven't much of a choice at this point and time..."

As the skinny boy ran over in his direction, Daisuke ignored the bleeding that continued to flow steadily and brought both hands out in front of him, keeping his mind as focused as possible. The pain in his arm stung slightly and he brought his attention towards it as power seemed to flow in his bloodstream, rapidly making its way all around the circulatory system with every beat of his heart.

"This time you're done for!"

The boy leapt, but the redhead ignored him, closing both eyes as a pure red aura began to show itself all around him, vibrating slowly. The blood that fell from Daisuke's arm floated into his palms and he began to chant slowly in another language.

Almost instantly time seemed to freeze yet the aura continued to pulse through the redhead, as if it were alive and had a will of its own. The blood centered in Daisuke's open palms suddenly flickered gently, the liquid becoming a complete solid and forming into strange symbols and shapes. It also seemed to expand in size as it continued to thrive under the redhead's spell, whose eyes were completely glazed over and had a shimmer of silver emitting from the pupil.

(Concentrate on the source,) he told himself, recalling the lesson he learnt on the particular spell. (And try not to harm the person in any way possible. Work on the demon within...)

From his eyes, he could not only see the small boy – frozen in mid-jump and looking fairly comical – but a dark shadow thriving deep within his soul. In his current trance, Daisuke could sense the spirits that weren't 'living' on earth as well as the fact that he could see the demons that lived on earth.

He concentrated on the dark shadow that he had identified, and eased the energy into the smaller boy's body, keeping control over the power as well as he could.

(Don't get worried... it will be over soon...)

"You don't need to be afraid..." whispered Daisuke, his voice floating over the stillness that almost suffocated them.

Instantly time seemed to jerk back to life and the boy gave a shrill shriek of sudden pain and doubled over, dropping his knife in the process. The redhead ran over to the boy and bent over to try and see his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

The boy gasped and held himself closer, curling into a ball. "It... voice in my head... the pain... make it stop..." he whispered pitifully.

"Don't worry," the silver had left Daisuke's eyes, but he felt drained. Concentrating on a simpler spell, he placed a hand over the other boys head and muttered a few words. Silence fell across the two and after a while, before the redhead's eyes, the dark shadow he'd identified seemed to emerge from the victim's body and glared at him with crimson eyes that were narrowed into slits.

"So... you know how to exorcise demons, boy?" it hissed in a raspy voice, flickering as it began to disintegrate thanks to Daisuke's spell. "So you really were the one that I was supposed to destroy..."

(You mean that you would have killed anyone that passed your way?) thought the redhead in wonderment and apprehension.

"But don't think that just going to that school will keep you safe from us..." continued the shadow as it was almost eaten away completely. "We will be back, boy, don't think that we won't be back for you..."

A harsh breeze swept by and the shadow laughed; it was a high, piercing shriek of sorts that made the redhead cover his ears at the pitch. As quickly as the breeze had come, it was gone, and Daisuke could only gape soundlessly at what had just happened to him.

It also took him some time to remember how badly his body had been used up to its extent and he sat down heavily next to the boy, who was still curled up into a tight ball and refused to look at him.

"Are you okay now?" the redhead asked in an attempt to create conversation.

"Uh-huh..."

"Well, that's good," he shook his head and poked the still cautious With playfully. "I... I guess I better go now. Uhm... do you know which way I should go to reach Aurora Academy?"

"That one?" there was disbelief in his voice. "You're going there?"

"Yeah."

"You're crazy," finally freeing his head from the tight ball he had created, the boy pointed aimlessly in one direction. "But it's that way."

"Thanks," Daisuke got up and began to go the same way that he had been directed, "And take care, okay?"

"Uh-huh..."

Ignoring the feeling of weariness that throbbed in every limb of his body, the redhead picked up the pace, well aware of the consequences if he was late for his first day at a new school – forget being scared of his parents being angry, school was going to be far worse than anything they could do.

"Kyu!"

"Huh? What's wrong, With?" Daisuke raised his eyes upward to see part of the ball of fluff that was his pet, only to run into a pole close by. "Owwwww..."

"That was a pretty ungraceful way to hurt yourself," said a voice right behind with a tone of interest.

"Wa?!" extracting his now bleeding nose from the metal pole, the redhead turned to face the speaker. A girl with bright yellow hair that fell past her shoulder blades and large blue eyes blinked innocently at him for a moment. Her face then split into a smile and she laughed at him.

"You must be new here, then," she stuck out a hand to him. "Hi, I'm Hikaru Furijima."

"Daisuke Niwa," unconsciously he pulled a tissue – which his mother had given him for reasons unknown – and tried to staunch the flow of blood escaping his nose, "Nice to meet you."

He knew at once that she attended the school that he was about to attend due to the uniform she was wearing. But before he could work out what was going on, she laughed again and started to run off.

"Come on already, then!" she called playfully. "If we're late, than the teacher's are gonna kill us! I'd like to see that happen!"

Still holding the tissue to his nose, Daisuke followed after her at a steady pace, wondering what had gotten With to be so annoyed before. The tone that the creature had used had been so... weird.

(I wonder what has With so worked up...) he thought, but stopped when he noticed that he had lost sight of Hikaru and that he had reached a large, dreary-looking building that was obviously filled with more magical content than one could actually handle on a daily basis.

Apprehensive due to the fact that he could locate the barrier that surrounded the entire school, Daisuke took a step through the iron gates and gazed at the numerous amounts of students that were hanging around.

"I thought I was late..." he mumbled, suddenly feeling incredibly nervous and out of place, while With 'kyu'-ed in agreement. (And this place gives me the creeps as well... I don't like this...)

"Well, on the first day of a semester, no one really cares too much about what's goin' on until the teachers blow up something good," said a male's voice close by and Daisuke turned. "Really, it's all good fun to see how annoyed the adults get before that happens, and it's highly entertaining."

A boy with dark brown hair had his back against the wall of the school entrance and had both eyes closed, arms crossed across his chest. He seemed to be frowning, and, while the redhead could only blink at him, he shrugged.

"A newbie, huh?" he stood up properly and opened his eyes, giving Daisuke a calculating look. "Got attacked by the one and only freako kid out there and harassed by the girly girl as well, right?" He waved a hand lazily at the wounds on the redhead's arm and nose.

"Huh?" Daisuke started hesitantly, not quite understanding what was going on. "Oh, uh... you see..."

"Yeah, yeah, guess you would be confused," the boy stuck out a hand, "I'm Ryu Kinamora. Been here since grade seven, you?"

"Daisuke Niwa," he shook the other boy's hand. "Like you said, I'm new here. First day. I used to attend Azumano Junior High before they found out I possessed 'unnatural' powers."

"So then, Daisuke, a question for you," Ryu grinned and waved a hand over at the building as he asked his question without waiting for a reply from the still nervous boy, "What d'you think o' this place?"

"It's... interesting," the redhead flinched at the sound of a large explosion and Ryu's grin widened considerably.

"Well, although people out there call this Aurora Academy," he started in a matter-of-fact tone, "It's far from being a school where you merely learn how to control your powers. We students aren't ones to be manipulated, so this school has another name by our terms. So let's do this properly, ne?

"Welcome to Psycho Academy."

---

Well, don't expect any updates soon, so I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Not really one, but I'm calling it that. Don't worry, the whole cast from both series are present, but it will take some time to get them all in. Not to mention a large number of new characters, some big roles, others little. Nice.

Some questions I asked myself that I decided to answer out of pure boredom:

-Why DNAngel and Megami Kouhosei? I just got into Candidate for Goddess, so I thought, why not? Will most likely have other characters from many other places, but that's for the future (and my brain) to decide.

-Why would Emiko let Daisuke still go? Um... she just did. He has... powers that are dangerous if not controlled properly... I guess...

-What was with the history lesson things? Something I'm doing when I'm bored. Will come and go at random, but explains the story of Megami Kouhosei as such just in case you don't know what that is. Other than that...

-What was with the exorcism thing that Daisuke did? Will be explained later... trust me.

-Wacky boy? He was put in at random... and that's what ended up happening. Weird, huh?

-What's with the names? Last names anyhow. Let me tell you that I have a tendency to make up names, because the normal ones are too boring... so there you go!

-Psycho Academy? Name actually comes from Psychic Academy (which I haven't read, sadly) and, well, since people are going over the top here, I think the name suits it. Heheheheh...

-Will there be pairings? Dunno. Do you want them?

Uh... that's it. If you have more questions, then go ahead and ask. I don't mind. Well... this won't be updated too many times a week, since I have a load of other stories to do, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it! Come back sometime! Or at least try to read one of my other fics... if you want. Other then that... take care people! Later!


	2. Chapter 1: Students, Teachers, Aquaintan...

Yes, an update. Wow... how did I manage?

Disclaimers: I don't own DNAngel or Megami Kouhosei. They belong to Yukiru Sugisaki, 'kay? Ah... who didn't know that?

Ratings/Warnings: Uh... PG13? Maybe. Most likely. And, uh... could get a bit violent at times... Strangeness in the bucketfulls...

Pairings: What pairings?

Other: Well, read on, please. Read on...

---

_When there were too many worlds, there were too many people. So… they made it clear that those who couldn't help society would die._

_…_

_The threat didn't work. Of course, this didn't mean they stopped trying, but the ones with magic potential effectively kept the authorities away from massacring the entire world for no reason._

---

History Lesson #3

G.O.A (Goddess Operator Academy)

Forever floating around in a ship in space… but isn't the scenery really boring there as well? This is the area where the males live and practice to become Goddess Pilots. Of course, since there are only five pilots altogether… many will suffer the mean reality of being a failure and will most likely turn to other things, as long as they don't try to kill themselves.

It was safe to say that the ship was large enough to support the number of people there, and the only thing that mattered besides saving Zion was to build a proper bond with the planet known as Earth. Of course, this meant that Zion wasn't the last planet, but people wanted somewhere to land, so they just called it that, because Earth was overpopulated.

This meant that the president of G.O.A made an agreement with Earth (the magical side, anyway) so that some of the candidates could visit as exchange students to work out the difference between EX and Magic.

If there was a difference, anyway.

---

History Lesson #4

Earth. Aurora Academy, Japan

Aurora Academy is one of the most respected of schools in the Magic list. Of course, it is also one of the most dangerous as well, since only the best of students can live through the torture of the school and students. Well, the students weren't mean to be exact, but there were times when teachers had to blow up a few things to make them shut up. Chaos and destruction seemed to be the main focus of going there, and it wasn't long before students dubbed it Psycho Academy, due to it strange coming and goings. And what was about to happen next.

The current principal of the school (he has yet to be given a name) seemingly holds secrets that no one should know, which leads to many unrelated topics of the school and also involves the strange appearances of monsters from time to time. Unless they were just mutated people.

The school was built for the students years back, and each teacher holds their own unique capabilities to deal with rowdy students, as well as the known fact that the ones who were 'potentially dangerous' had to be dealt with as soon as possible. They hadn't failed yet and they weren't planning to anytime soon.

The actual history has been lost and still, people are doing what they can to find out its true origins, especially who built the school in the first place. Some wanted to worship the person.

Others just wanted to shoot them.

---

_As exchange students, there wasn't much the training pilots could really do._

_Psycho Academy was one of the toughest magic schools around, and there were more races of people then what one would have thought possible: ranging from demons to elves, angels to gnomes and, of course, humans were the most common folk. Since most of the other races were living underground or had their own special places to go to school._

_Magic was a gift, in ways, but no one knew exactly why. Who had given them the gift of magic? Who had decided that it was meant to be their fate? Who was it? Would they ever know?_

_Whether it was ever meant to be, they may never know. _

---

Chapter One: Students, Teachers, Acquaintances, Assembly

"Welcome to Psycho Academy."

"Eh? Psycho Academy?" Daisuke repeated, unsure that he had heard the words correctly. "Is that what you call it?"

"Yep," Ryu nodded, "Like I said, we don't follow the rules of this school exactly, and I'm sure some of the dodgier teachers are trying to use us in more ways than I should mention, but we can stand up for ourselves, since we're the ones who are currently dangerous. And uncontrollable, of course."

"Oh… that makes sense," the redhead nodded, understanding, "My mother actually didn't want me to come here, but none of the other schools would accept me anymore unless they found a way to get rid of my magic or something."

"Yeah, they tend to do that, since they don't want their school to be set on fire or something." There was silence for a moment, as Ryu seemed to reminisce on the old times. "So then… which element are you?"

"What?" Daisuke was clearly confused as he stared at the other boy, blinking innocently in question. The other boy sighed and passed a hand through his brown hair, as if wondering whether he should try and explain it or not. Before he could decide, however, a large explosion within the large building made everyone stop whatever activity they were doing and cheer.

"That… was what I was telling you about before," Ryu explained briefly, "They try and get everyone organised, but it rarely works at this school. Other schools, maybe, but not here. They'll have to try harder and use something bigger than a classroom to get our attention. C'mon." He waved Daisuke over. "I'll show you around and hopefully something good will happen before assembly."

"Ah… but what about those element things you were asking about?" asked the redhead as he followed after the other boy.

"Nah, really doesn't matter," Ryu waved it away. "Since you'll learn about it soon enough. We usually recap these type of things in the first few weeks so you'll know. I know, I'll lend you my notes… if I can find them. Let's just go."

Daisuke nodded and followed after Ryu, getting the feeling that he had already made a friend.

---

"Hey, what do you know," a girl with light blue-purple tinged hair leaned over her best friend's shoulder but wasn't paying attention to what the other girl was reading.  
"Looks like we have some new students this year… this could be interesting, hey, Ekaiyu? What do you think?"

"Huh?" the other girl, who had jet-black hair, didn't bother to look up from her book and turned a page. "What? What about new students?"

"You know…" the other girl sighed to give more effect on the matter, that was obviously an interesting subject for her to press on. "We rarely get new students here, and it means that powers are awakening again. You said so yourself, something will be brewing when that happens."

"I said that, alright…" agreed Ekaiyu, "But I don't think anything's happened yet. Although the spirits are getting restless, to say the least…"

"Don't let the teachers hear you. They'll try and get you for that," she warned her friend.

"They can't get rid of me that easily. And there are others who possess the more… forbidden magic anyway."

"Ah… well, we'll see."

---

Ryu walked around the vast school grounds as if considering what to start with, Daisuke following behind him.

"So, where should I start…" he tapped his fingers over his forehead for a moment. "Ah, well, you're in the third sector then, right?"

"Third what?" repeated the redhead.

"Third Sector," nodded Ryu, "meaning, in normal terms, grade nine. We start in Sector One most of the time, so yeah, Three would be where you should be, anyway. If that made any sense to you."

"I think I worked it out," replied Daisuke slowly. "Basically, Sector Three is grade nine in normal school terms, and grade seven is Sector One. Unless they make me go back to One, I'll be in Three."

"Wow, you're a sharp kid," the boy grinned at the other's explanation. "Not that I should be calling you that, since I am in the Sector as you…"

"Heh…" Daisuke laughed nervously, choosing not to say that he already knew that. How he knew he didn't want to explain for the time being, since Ryu did look at least a year older than he did. He was taken by surprise as Ryu slung an arm around his shoulder and began to drag him off.

"ANYWAY, back to what I know," he started, ignoring the sound of another explosion, "Not good enough for them… I can introduce you a couple of people so by the time school starts, you won't feel out of place. Trust me, the one's in Sector One have a lot to learn, save that girl, Hikaru. She was transferred to this school, so she'll be able to handle the pressure."

"How do you know her anyway?" asked Daisuke as he was dragged past a group of students who were talking among themselves and only gave the two a passing glance before continuing.

"How I know her? Well, believe it or not, we're actually distantly related," shrugged Ryu. "She's my cousin from some really far away aunt I really don't like being associated with. She isn't a bad girl, from what I know, but still, I advise you ignore her or she might start to like you…"

"Oh…" the redhead looked around at the large number of people that were scattered into their own personal groups. "So… people like to stay in large groups for support then?"

"Just like normal people," agreed the brunette. "We have very few loners here, but there is that one really small group, over there…" he pointed and Daisuke followed the direction of the pointed finger.

Two girls – one with light blue-purple hair that was tied back into a long ponytail and the other with jet-black hair done back in a ponytail – were sitting on their own, the black-haired one reading a book while the other was leaning over her shoulder. The redhead inclined his head slightly, wondering what they were doing exactly, and felt an almost kindred spirit in one of them. He didn't know why exactly and shook his head to clear the confusing thoughts away.

"Yep, those two," Ryu said proudly, "They're a foursome, actually, but most friend groups pull off to more than six. The black one is Ekaiyu and the blue one is Feena. Don't know too much about them, you should avoid them as well."

"Why do you avoid them?" Daisuke asked skeptically, "They don't look like people who would hurt you."

"Oh? But they're weird---" whined Ryu as he blinked, an air of blunt stupidity floating around him. "The only person who came close to talking to them, save the teachers, was some reporter called Takeshi Saehara…"

"Saehara?!" now the redhead was surprised. "He comes here occasionally?"

"Yeah, he's the only normal guy who won't run away screaming at the sight of us. Even though everyone knows about us, they're still paranoid. So you know him then? He comes around often, so at least your lines of normality, humanity if you will, won't be lost then."

"Sorry…"

"Nah, don't be. Let's see… oi! Algiros!" Ryu waved a boy their own age over. "He's one of my friends since Sector One. Of yeah, he is an oddball, so don't mind him too much. I wonder where the others are…"

Algiros was a short, pudgy looking boy with light brown hair and he looked at Daisuke curiously. "Hiyo, Ryu. Who's the new one? Hmm?"

"Definitely odd," the brunette whispered before replying. "So you got here on time? And this is Daisuke. New guy, so be nice. No funny stuff."

"Uh… huh…"

The redhead couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy as the other boy continued to peer at him with the impression of looking at some weird sort of item/mutilated thing. Shifting slightly, he stepped back.

"Um… I think I have something to do…" he said in a distracted voice. "I know you were going to explain everything to me, Ryu, but I want to look around for myself as well. I mean, independence is important, right?"

"Sure, go ahead." The brunette shrugged the words away. "If you need any help from me, then just holler. Someone from my group's bound to be around to help you as well. Be careful of some people around, though, they can play nice but once your guard is down…"

"Right," Daisuke nodded before quickly retreating away from Algiros' intense gaze. "I'll see you at assembly then! Nice meeting you!"

Once he was out of sight, Ryu shook his head and glared at Algiros, who tried to look innocent and failed miserably.

"Hey, what was that for, Algiros?" he half-snapped. "Now that he's gone out, he's bound to get into more trouble than necessary and it'll be your fault for giving the wrong impression… again."

"Aw… but Ryu…" started the pudgy boy, frowning, "That guy… he's a weird one. I don't think he's really one of us, you know?"

"No, I don't know!"

"…"

---

(That guy was scary…) thought Daisuke as he backtracked and looked around the school for himself. (It was like he was trying to find out more about me than I wanted him to…)

Shaking the thought away, the redhead occupied himself with what the school ground were like, compared to the large, gray looking building that towered over them all. The footpath was clearly in concrete, but large parts of it was more nature-filled and grass scattered the area, where most students were currently sitting on. There was the odd lining of various coloured flowers and trees and he stopped for a moment, letting the scenery stretch out before him.

"It's… so…"

He was cut short by another explosion.

"Ekaiyu! What did you think of that one?" asked a high-pitched voice close by him; conveniently hidden behind a tree he'd been standing by. "That was a pretty loud one you know!"

"Hm…" a lower voice mumbled, "They're still going to have to try harder to get our attention to its peak."

"Aw… you're no fun…"

"What? Want me to blow up something?"

Daisuke couldn't help but feel nervous about the comment that had just been made: Ekaiyu – whoever she really was – was definitely serious about the whole blowing up concept. Before he could think about it any further, another voice from someone else stopped him.

"He---y! Finally!"

"Mizuki… you're late!" snapped the one the redhead had worked out as Feena. "You and Alma are always late!"

"That's us!" laughed another voice. "So, anything interesting happen while we weren't here?"

"Huh? Well…"

Knowing better than to eavesdrop, Daisuke moved onwards, curious to find out what exactly the building held. Classrooms, obviously, but after the number of explosions that had occurred, he wondered how many more would have to be destroyed before the actual assembly began.

A number of students past by him, and he noticed that, although they were wearing the proper uniform, they were in various colours – red, blue, green, yellow – and not just purple. He scratched the back of his head.

"Guess they're allowed…" he muttered to himself. He spun around as he heard someone being told off.

"That is the last time I'm allowing this to happen!" screeched someone who was most likely a teacher. She was a skinny-looking person with her hair – graying slightly – in a tight bun above her head. She shook a finger at one of the students and Daisuke noticed that he could actually see the energy being emitted from it. "Young man, if you try that one more time, it won't just be your head on a platter. You hear me?!"

"Yes, ma'am!" replied the reprimanded student as he saluted in mock respect. "I won't be doing that again…" his voice trailed off into a mutter, but the teacher was already stalking away so she didn't catch it.

Daisuke raised an eyebrow, before continuing with his investigations. Nothing too interesting for the searching redhead, really, but some of the students he passed by seemed to be fighting each other with magic and what looked like sticks; thick and insanely dangerous.

He wondered why no one trying to stop them.

Quite the contrary, the people surrounding the fighting pair were cheering them on, and Daisuke wondered how many people were going to be hurt by the end of it: whether he knew it or not, the power they were creating was beyond the safety limits.

He wondered whether he should warn them, but was stopped short when he heard Ryu calling to him.

"Heee—y! Daisuke! Found ya!"

"Something wrong?" he asked, turning around to face him. To his relief, the other kid wasn't with the running brunette.

"Nah, just wondered where you'd gone for a moment," he replied. Then he peered around the redhead's shoulder in sudden excitement. "Cool! Who sent out the challenge this time?"

"Challenge?" he repeated, staring at the other boy in disbelief. "You mean you do that for sport?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, first it's dangerous…" started Daisuke, but stopped himself.

"How dangerous can that be?" Ryu blinked suspiciously at him. "It's just a bit of magic and a solid thing to hit you over the head with. Nothing more than that, really."

"Uh… I guess…" he laughed nervously. Ryu ignored him and then watched intently as the two began to battle it out.

(They really don't know… do they?) he asked himself. He stopped as he felt a strange feeling in his spine and instinctively looked for cover. As he ran off, Ryu watched after him, confused.

"Hey, where're you going this time?" he yelled. His question was soon answered as the building erupted in a massive explosion and knocked everyone off their feet. The effect carried off a good few feet, sending people flying anywhere and everywhere.

Daisuke clung to a tree trunk as the ripple of energy passed by him, relieved that he hadn't been at the core of the explosion.

"That was big…" he muttered to himself.

"Wow! What do you think that was?!" squealed a voice close by. Close by meaning the tree he'd been clinging onto.

"Probably the entire row of science labs… chemicals as such always cause that type of reaction. Believe me…" came the reply. The redhead couldn't help but sweat drop slightly as he pulled himself back together and started to follow the – now muttering mutinously – students, who were headed towards assembly. And they were… over an hour late already.

Brushing himself off, Daisuke looked around before trailing after the said students. He wasn't sure about them, but something at the back of his mind told him that this one school alone could probably take over the world if they wanted to – not that he was going to give them that idea.

A large building towered over them as they entered what was assumed to be the hall/gym/where assemblies were most likely held. The redhead looked around, lost as one would be, since there were more students then he would have thought possible. It wasn't squashed – unlike some schools – but it was clear that the students had to stand during the entire assembly.

"Come on, this way--"

"You're kidding! Did he say--"

"This is so pointless ya know--"

"Why're we 'ere?"

Voice bounced back and forth as friends and students grouped together, leaving Daisuke on his own and clearly confused. Not to mention a little bit scared, since he couldn't pinpoint anyone he could actually relate to or even ask questions to. After a moment of silence and uneasiness, he was practically bowled over by someone behind him, who was smoking slightly.

"Found ya! Ow… stupid Algiros…" Ryu stepped away and grinned, "Well, now I know exactly why you bolted like that. You're pretty perceptive, I've noticed."

"No… not really…" Daisuke smiled faintly, "But I'm a bit confused as to where to go…"

"No one blames you," Ryu turned his head to stick his tongue out at Algiros behind them, and then led the way to who knows where, "This way to wherever we're standing… they really need seats for us. The principal can be a freak and stand around while the rest of us wait for him to dismiss us. Sadistic freak for sure."

"Uhm…" the redhead decided to keep his thoughts to himself, trailing behind the other boy.

After a moment of weaving through – and pushing through – people, Ryu ,amaged to locate where the class/year was and sighed. "It always changes, so you either have to be really early and get there first, or make do as fast as you can. It's one hell of a ride."

Once in place, Daisuke looked around him curiously, catching sight of many people with some of the strangest hair colours – more strange than his own, which was a natural red – and, as he observed them more closely, it seemed that some students wore the uniform but in different colours. At this, he inclined his head.

"What's with the different coloured uniforms?" he asked. The uniforms weren't anything special, although the girls clearly had a bigger variety – skirts, dresses, and they were allowed to wear pants – but other than that, different colours seemed to be the main focus.

"Oh, that? Well, most of the students just hate, what, plain purple," Ryu tugged at his own shirt, "so they find ways to get a different colour. At first it was against all school rules, but since so many people did it – and we are dangerously strong, mind you – they decided to give in for once and now it's all different colours."

"I see…" Daisuke tried to see the logic of this, but couldn't really find any. (I guess… if they want to change it, it's their own choice…) He stopped thinking as he heard something – like a hammer – being hit against something hard, creating a loud clanging noise that resounded around the entire building. Silence fell like a giant tidal wave and then the redhead noticed that the scary-looking man that stepped up to 'greet' them was no one else but the principal.

Something about said scary man seemed oddly familiar to Daisuke…

--- Flashback with Daisuke: Part Two ---

It had been one fun summer's day… and it was raining. Daisuke around from under the cover of his umbrella, watching as people passed by him without turning to acknowledge him. He didn't really care, since he had to get home as soon as he could, and at least his mother had forced an umbrella on him before he left to go out shopping with his friends. Shopping and hanging out.

The redhead sighed, remembering how the small group he'd been with were most likely soaked from head to foot with the rain, and knowing them, they would refuse to anything the make them feel better. They wanted to get as sick as possible as to miss the school year once it began again.

He honestly didn't want to break the news to his friends that he was going to have to go to some other school because of his 'potentially dangerous gifts'. When they had found out he could use magic, they were pretty excited. Takeshi in particular, being the sort of reporter that would dig up anything for the front page. There had once been a time when people freaked when someone was 'different', but they thought of it as no big deal and asked about how he was going to manage school. This led back to not telling them he was forced to move away from the 'normal' life.

Daisuke's mother had assured him that it was like any other school – with the addition of magic – and that it was the only way to learn to control them properly. He could only wonder, especially after hearing the interview…

He started as he felt rain on his nose and for a moment thought that someone had snatched his umbrella from him… somehow. Nope, his umbrella was still there, but he did have a small hole in it now. The redhead sweat-dropped – his mum was bound to freak over the tiniest things, and this was a sure way that she was going to force him to stay home for the rest of the holidays.

With a shrug he started home again, not really thinking about much anymore. There really wasn't much to think about, so who really cared. As he passed down an alleyway, something caught his eye and he turned curiously.

Some raggedly oldish man in a black suit was lumbering around like a drunk and muttering things under his breath. The redhead watched as said man crossed other people's paths and… stole their wallets.

Not wanting to get involved, Daisuke left as fast as he could.

--- End Flashback #2 ---

"—and as the year will progress on, I believe that you are our hope of the future and that you will be responsible and--"

"He just goes on and on, doesn't he?" muttered Ryu under his breath as Daisuke came back down to the reality he really didn't want to see. It wasn't bad or anything, but most students were just whispering among themselves now and talking about random things; guys, girls, games, emulators, how bad their computers were now, what was with the newest teacher's hairstyle… the list went on for quite a while. And the principal just continued with his speech, glaring at the occasional student as he did so.

The redhead was unable to stop himself as he pointed out to the brunette, "Is he, by any chance, a con man or something?"

"Him? Nah," came the reply, "But I do know he's a thief. Steals stuff and lives on the streets," his voice had lowered considerably, "We all know it, but don't show it. Some girls say he's a pervert as well, but we can handle him. It's the whole community that I'm worried about."

"…"

"—and as the days pass by, I am certain that you will all become renowned for your--"

The speech was rudely interrupted as two different sets of auras made themselves seen, flashing upwards and creating a lovely hole in the ceiling, which sprinkled debris over the students. It was clear that a couple of students were squabbling – or something that vaguely resembled it since students with magic were dangerous all the way – and some of the students were trying to make their way towards the commotion, only to be showered by more debris. Excited like the rest, Ryu dragged Daisuke with him to see what the fuss was about.

About two or so more groups away, a tall violet-haired teen was being forcefully restrained as he tried to – obviously – tear the throat out of another student, who was now cowering on the hardwood floor; a pathetic display of mercy and begging and being as pitiful as possible. Not to mention the student on the floor was suffering from a bleeding shoulder and most possibly nose.

"How many times do I have to tell you?!" screeched one of the teachers as they tried to get into the midst of the fight to stop it, "No fighting during assemblies!"

Everything that was said in the background was blissfully ignored as some of the older students began to egg on the battle. The only ones who didn't seem to want this to happen were Daisuke, the guy on the floor and the blonde that was still restraining the violet-haired boy.

The blonde seemingly lost his patience after a while – since they were the center of attention now – and let loose what could only be identified as a bright, bright light. The redhead blinked as the spell passed through them and wondered what was going on before the blonde muttered some words into the other guy's ear, who finally stopped trying to tear the other guys throat out.

Dusting his hands off and smirking, the violet-haired boy proclaimed that since the loser was being such a screwed up idiot that he wouldn't be doing anymore damage… for now. The blonde was clearly concerned.

The ignored principal coughed into the microphone that was there and finally managed to catch the student's attention.

"Now that that is settled, can you please return to your designated sectors and we will continue this peacefully, correct Mousy?" he gave a pointed look at the boy, who was still smirking.

"Sure." Of course he didn't mean it, but since the blonde was so disappointed in him…

Ryu seemed fairly disappointed as he and Daisuke made their way back to their Sector-standing-area and sighed. "Aw… how could they just stop a perfectly good fight like that?"

"Who were they anyway?" asked the redhead curiously, "And what did the blonde guy do with that spell?"

"What spell?" the brunette blinked, "They're the upperclassmen, so to speak, and the violet-haired guy's Dark, the blonde's Krad and the guy that was being such a wimp was Taro. Dark's the coolest guy around, great display of power and all, except he's more of a rash guy and loses his temper real easy, while Krad stands around just to make sure he doesn't get into any serious trouble and as for Taro… well, it was his fault for provoking Dark in the first place."

"…" Daisuke thought for a moment, processing the information as the principal finally went back to his speech. The others hadn't seen the spell? That was a bit odd, concerning that fact that it spread everywhere, so then… the redhead had a number of optional answers, but since it really wasn't his business, it was best to keep out of it.

But still, the power shown was…

"Oi, what are you doing, zoning out like that?" asked Ryu, tapping Daisuke on the shoulder and making the shorter boy jump, "We have to get to class now." He added in a whisper, "Our so-called roll-call teacher is an oddball, so stay at the back of the class and don't make comments, if possible." Algiros had come up next to them, "Algiros does it all the time, so you can see the consequences."

Something about that seemed fairly suspicious in Daisuke's opinion, but he was distracted yet again when he noticed that the principal – that was just standing there and watching the students pass out and into the building – was staring at him. Or at least somewhere close by him. Creepy.

The school definitely had some weird people running it, that's for sure, but the redhead noted something in the oldish man's aura that just didn't seem right. Not that he had the time to properly examine it, as the teacher ushered them into a classroom.

This was one dangerous school.

---

And there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it. Too tired to do anything I was supposed to, so maybe the next chap...

Replies to Reviews:

-Hakudoshi-chan: Well, here's the update. This is going to be real fun... the principal's a pick-pocket! WOW!

Anyway, Happy New Year everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: Classroom Catastrophes

See! I did it! Another chapter! REJOICE! 

Disclaimers: I don't own DNAngel or anything else that might pop up. Why? Because I don't have the brains.

Ratings/Warnings: Uh... PG13? Maybe. Most likely. And, uh... could get a bit violent at times... Strangeness in the bucketfulls...

Pairings: What pairings? ... Oh, well, you decide.

Other: Come on! Give me a break! School's been hell, so yeah...

Crossover with: nothing... yet.

-

Extras: Character Profiles #1 (From Prologue and Chap one)

1. Name: Daisuke Niwa Age: 14 Distinctive features: red hair and eyes Magic? and Healing

Brief Bio: A boy who found he had the magic potential on his fourteenth birthday and now has to go to Psycho Academy because of it. Unnaturally cheerful and optimistic, he has no real idea what his magic really is and where it is placed in the day's society…

2. Name: Emiko Niwa Age: 35 (?) Distinctive features: short hair Magic: unknown

Bio: Daisuke's mother who also seems optimistic to the extreme. Only wanting her son to have the best in life so that he doesn't suffer any ridicule, she's very suspicious to the way PA is run. There is no clear answer to whether she has magic or not.

3. Name: With/Wiz Age? Distinctive features: looks like a bunny Magic?

Bio: With has been with the Niwa family for generations, and loves strawberries and bouncing on Daisuke's head for no real reason. It has been years since the demon-bunny has shown signs of magic, so the current Niwa family are unsure to what he is capable of. Note: A very friendly bunny, at that…

4. Name: Kosuke Niwa Age: 37 Distinctive features: spiky hair? Magic: unknown

Bio: Daisuke's father and is extremely calm and is constantly saving his son from being strangled by Emiko. Not much known about him for the time being.

5. Name: Principal Age: 34 Distinctive features: wears suits all the time Magic?

Bio: He hasn't been given a clear name and seemingly pickpockets people during his spare time. That and harassing students when he's bored. No definite conclusion to how he became the principal and if he even has any magic potential.

6. Name: Little Boy Age: 11 Distinctive features: skinny (?) Magic: none

Bio: A boy who got possessed by a spirit for no clear reason. He knows about PA but other than that, nothing clear of his life, or his parents.

7. Name: Hikaru Furijima Age: 12 Distinctive features: yellow hair Magic: unknown

Bio: Goes to PA, is cousin of Ryu, and overly optimistic as she's starting as a new student. Other than that, nothing much.

8. Name: Ryu Kinamora Age: 14 Distinctive features: brunette Magic: unknown

Bio: A crazy guy who likes to drag 'newbies' into the middle of chaos. Gets lost easily and has no respect for anyone.

9. Name: Ekaiyu Age: 14 Distinctive features: black hair Magic: unknown

Bio: Not much known about her, except that she hangs around with Feena, Alma and Mizuki. Seemingly very serious.

10. Name: Feena Age: 13 Distinctive features: light-blue hair Magic: unknown

Bio: Seemingly very cheerful and very tall. Moved up a year because of her intelligence.

11. Name: Algiros Age: 14 Distinctive features: pudgy Magic: unknown

Bio: A friend of Ryu's and is… a bit strange. He also seems to be capable of analyzing Daisuke's abilities – could that mean anything?

12. Name: Mizuki Age: 14 Distinctive features? Magic: unknown

Bio: Friend of Feena, Alma and Ekaiyu.

13. Name: Alma Age: 14 Distinctive features? Magic: unknown

Bio: Yet another friend.

14. Name: Dark Mousy Age: 17 Distinctive features: violet hair + eyes Magic: attack?

Bio: All that can be said for now is that he has some really strong magical powers. Looses his cool easily and usually has to be pulled back from fights.

15. Name: Krad Hikari Age: 17 Distinctive features: blonde Magic: unidentified

Bio: He's the one who keeps Dark out of trouble as much as possible. The spell he used is currently unknown, and the only person who noticed it was Daisuke…

16. Name: Taro Age: 17 Distinctive features: wimp (?) Magic: unknown as of yet

Bio: Well, he tries to pick fights on Dark, and always loses, and always begs for mercy… what more can be said?

-

_With or without magic potential, people used to fear them, thinking them as evil people who would destroy the world. They were right – to some extent, anyway, with the world having many people shoved in the 'evil/bad' category, but that didn't seem to make any difference._

_Some people learnt, some people didn't. But who honestly cared about such pointless things that might cost them their life?_

_Of course, as life went on, so did the intangible force of life, which always seemed to lead to chaos in one way or another…_

-

History Lesson #5

Assignment from last year

Topic: Life and Death. Death and Life.

What was life, and what was death? Because, really, when we're alive, aren't we also dying? People didn't seem to understand that, but still try to live life to the fullest, which involved life-threatening situations and other really stupid stunts and goals, that lead to life-threatening situations. And then there was the boring afterlife that pretty much left them with the same constant thought: 'I never got to do!'

But there were also the angels and the demons, weren't they? They were some form of living forms, since they sometimes came to earth for… who knows why. But it just didn't seem important to wonder the proper concept of life.

Where there was life, there was death. Where there was death, there was life. It was as simple as that.

Sometimes people had to ask what was the meaning of life and death, but no one knew so they didn't reply to that. So they dropped it, but not for long. The next day they would be asking the same question.

And so, what was the meaning? What was I supposed to say? I'm not that smart.

It's just a force there, right there, and it's in all of us.

Then again, this is an assignment, but who really cares what I say and do? No one notices me anyway. … oh well, Life and Death are always around us. We cannot escape, nor can we hide from it. It thrives in us each day, and when life gets overwhelmed by death, well… the person's dead.

That's the main idea, anyway.

(-Ekaiyu, Sector 2 student)

-

History Lesson #6

Assignment from last year (Extract 1)

Topic: Origins of Magic

Million years ago, the world was formed. No one truly knows who created it, nor do they know why it became such an interesting topic. There were many theories presented, but none ever came clear for all to believe that it was true. It was a fact that would stand on its own until proven otherwise.

Magic. No one knew where it truly came from and they didn't seem to really think too much of it, until the misuse of the power came into play. People feared this hidden force, and decided that the only way to deal with them was to drown them or burn them on a stake. That or shove them off a cliff, it would seem. But where did this force of power truly come from?

No one really knows, but there are theories, just like how the world was created. This ranges from failed experiments, to aliens, to the world just going crazy. But there was one that involved the child from a world that still has not been discovered and may never be.

A world where peace and plenty was just a fool's dream, and would never be fulfilled. A place where it was kill-or-be-killed: somewhere where you had to constantly fight to keep living.

A world that would be called our own…

-

_Origins. Who knew of them? They were there, forever questioning our being and our responsibilities. We just don't know anymore…_

_We just don't know…_

-

Chapter Two: Classroom Catastrophes

The first impression Daisuke got as he entered the classroom was that it was dark, dank, and dilapidated. Something that would soon come to be known as the 'Three D's' and it was quite disturbing for the redhead, now that he thought about it. Following Ryu's advice, the redhead instantly made his way to the back of a classroom before taking a seat. All the students that were there also sat in the back, hoping that they wouldn't be recognized. There were only very few students who were seated at the front.

"Why do we have to get him again? I thought you'd finished him off good the last time-" whispered a hoarse voice near the front of the classroom.

"Maybe I'll just have to go to phase two then," replied another, lower, voice.

"Eh? What phase would that be?"

"Drop an anvil on his head."

"… I think you're running short of ideas again…"

The talking stopped as the door slid open slowly – almost forbiddingly – and the teacher bounced in, grinning like an insane and scary-looking clown, make-up, clothes and all. "Welcome back, everyone!"

"…" The students stared at him dully. He seemed to ignore this and continued in an obvious force of happiness.

"I hope you all had good holidays, since from now on all you'll be doing is work! No fun at all in the business of school and work, don't you agree?"

"No, sir," Algiros chirped, and the teacher beamed. "But since we have practical tests on our abilities, it makes it plenty fun. Don't you agree?" He grinned at the murmur of agreement he received. "See, sir? It's that simple."

The teacher suddenly didn't seem that cheerful, "For the tenth freakin' time-"

"Um…" Daisuke looked over at Ryu.

"Nah, this is a normal reaction for him. Once he starts swearing, you can either choose to listen to him for entertainment or cover your ears. Some of the words he uses are very… colourful. Not to mention he throws balloons and grenades at everyone. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh." Cleary something was wrong with the people, since there was plenty to worry about, the redhead chose not to point it out. For the time being, anyway.

The teacher – who was soon known to be Mr. Loony-Man-who-We-just-HAVE-to-Kill – was cut short from his tirade as someone – or something – cast a spell that immediately calmed him down somewhat. No one knew who was responsible for it, and they weren't speaking either. This seemed to disappoint most of the students except those who were in the front rows, since they would be the ones to suffer the most, even if the person at the very back had started it.

There was more talking, and, little by little, the students began to talk among themselves without paying any attention to what the teacher was doing. He ignored them and continued – since that was his job. He didn't have to teach that year – until two students thought it would be best if they decided to fight right in the middle of class.

The results were a bit… nerve-wracking.

"Hey! You can't say that about my mother!"

"Who says I can't!"

"You haven't even met her!"

"Well, I still know!"

Pretty balls of dangerous light skyrocketed and created cracks in the wall, as well as shattering a few windows. While some of the students ducked for cover, others formed a tight circle, so that Mr. Loony-etc-etc couldn't get them, despite how hard he tried.

"STOP FIGHTING IN MY CLASS!" he bellowed, but no one took heed of his words. One of the students tapped him on the shoulder. "What!"

"Night, sir," came the innocent reply, before he was blasted out of the classroom unconscious.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Daisuke shifted nervously next to Ryu, who was paying no attention to him whatsoever. After a while he decided the safest way to go was to leave the classroom altogether until they finally calmed down. Squeezing past a couple of hyper students, he was relieved to have reached the door without being blasted out of it. Just as this thought went through his head, a desk flew over his head, missing him just narrowly. He yelped and scrambled out, hoping that he would actually be safer outside.

"Hey, look, we do have some sane people here," said a voice close by him. The redhead turned his head slightly, and saw a small group of people gathered around the hallways, obviously seeking cover as well. The speaker waved him over.

"So, you're a new student, aren't you?" asked the person as he joined them, "The name's Cless, nice to meet you." He had blonde hair and looked fairly scrawny but seemed nice enough.

"I'm Daisuke."

"That's a nice name," a girl with short brown hair piped up, smiling kindly over at the redhead, "By the way, I'm Cecilia, and there's Miranda, Chester, Bastion, Shugo and Nina." She pointed at the rest of the group in question, and Daisuke ended up getting confused in the end.

"Are classes always this…" he started, trying to find the right word to describe what was happening in the classroom.

"Chaotic?" suggested Bastion, "Almost all the time. Ryu and his pals seem to think that the only goal in life is to try the teacher's patience. I mean, there are times when its okay, but they do it so much that it gets a bit repetitive."

"… But isn't it dangerous?" asked Daisuke.

"Only if you don't know what to do," Miranda said. "You just have to keep to yourself or your group and no one will drag you into these fights."

"But you're with Ryu and his friends, aren't you?" Cless pointed out, "I saw him dragging you around this morning. Not that I have anything against him, but you should watch your back in case."

"Um, okay…" the redhead decided that this group was as bad as Ryu's group in almost every way and excused himself, saying he had to go to the bathroom.

Once he was down one of the many corridors, Daisuke sighed and leaned against the wall. The clashing of power seemed to playing with his head and he muttered a few words under his breath, trying to work out why this school had to be so… dangerous.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice that was approaching him. The redhead looked up and shrugged.

"I could be better. My head just hurts," he replied, rubbing his temple. The girl inclined her head.

"Really? I can't feel a thing. Maybe you're just sensitive?" she said finally, "Well, once you get in tune with this school, it should tone done and everything will be alright." She frowned, "And I think the principal is skulking around again, going through people's bags, so watch out, okay?"

"Okay…" his head clearing a little, Daisuke looked up to face the actual speaker, "Wait, who-"

"Mina—hurry up!" called a voice down the corridor, "We found him!"

"Great!" the girl called back, "Well, see you around." She nodded her head in his direction before running off to join her friends. The redhead blinked in confusion before pushing some stray strands of hair off his face. He then heard the girl shriek, "Hiwatari-sama!", and he sweat dropped. He couldn't help it.

"Weird," he muttered.

"Kyu!"

"Wha! With! Where were you!" demanded Daisuke as his pet popped practically out of thin air and bowled into him happily. "I was starting to worry."

"Kyu!" replied With, "Kyu…"

The redhead began to stroke the rabbit-like creature, but jumped as he heard an explosion close by. Apparently some students were a bit too enthusiastic in the magic business.

"How am I going to live through this…" he groaned, but stopped when Ryu nearly ran into him as he turned the corner.

"Hey, I found you! Finally!" he tugged at Daisuke's arm, "Come on! We can't be late for class!"

"Uh…"

"Geez, I can't believe you left like that!" continued the brunette, not noticing the redhead's somewhat apprehensive face. "And you missed out what happened in the classroom!"

"What… did happen, in the end?" asked Daisuke gingerly.

"Well, I think both of them had to go to the infirmary in the end, and maybe two or three of the students as well," Ryu started, "But that's 'cause Loony got in the way as soon as they reached the peak of their power! Can you believe it!"

"Okay…"

"Loony just told us to collect the rest of the students who had the sense to leave the classroom," at this, he laughed, "so yeah. By the way, have you seen Feena or any of those guys yet?"

"? No, why?"

"Kyu!"

"Whoa," Ryu jumped back when he noticed With on Daisuke's head, "You have your own demon?"

"Kyu!" the rabbit-like creature huffed indignantly.

"Uh, With isn't like that."

"Sure it isn't. Hey, bunny, can you-"

"What ARE you two doing?"

Both boys stopped whatever they were doing – Ryu trying to harass With while Daisuke tried to keep his pet/friend safe – and turned to the speaker, who was tapping her foot against the charred floor to the entrance of the classroom.

"Oh, Feena," muttered Ryu meekly. "Hi."

"Are you harassing people again!" demanded the girl, who towered over him – and that was literally. "You know that if you do that, you'll have to deal with the consequences."

"You're scaring me now-" whined the brunette, cringing away from the much taller girl, "Why do you get to be so tall?"

"What was that?"

"Feena, shouldn't we get back into the classroom?" asked someone behind her.

"Oh, right." She turned away, "… Where's Ekaiyu?"

"Somewhere-" a massive vibration and explosive sound cut them short, "—over there. Oh, there you are."

"Yeah, so?"

"Nothing… let's just get into class already." Feena turned to Daisuke and Ryu, "That means you guys as well." The redhead nodded while Ryu remained in a pitiful cringing-away-'don't-let-her-see-me' position. Once they were out of sight, the brunette stood up properly and smiled in a disarming way.

"See? She's weird."

"And about your reaction…" Daisuke had to keep his laughing in check as they entered the classroom.

"Hey, if you stand up to her, she pounds you!"

"I think you're just scared of her."

"Am not!"

Daisuke was about to prod and annoy the other boy more, but stopped when he saw the condition of the classroom. That is, what was left of it: most of the students were sitting on the edges of concrete that had not been blown apart and some of the girls were screaming at the students below to stop looking up; not that it mattered, seeing as most of the students below had been knocked out by the falling floor above.

"Take a seat, take a seat," muttered Mr. Loony-etc-etc as he tried to ignore the fact that he was in no condition to teach a class. Most of the students seemed more… domestic now and were just swinging their legs in boredom and murmuring under their breaths as the teacher handed out timetables and all the other necessary stuff that the school had to pass on before the real school day started.

"Okay, you can go to your classes now," he finally said, relieved of the load of reckless students. Then again, he did have a class soon, so the relaxation wouldn't be until night… oh, the pain, the pain of it all…

Daisuke followed Ryu carefully on what was left of the classroom floor as they filed out in an orderly manner – unless they wanted to fall off and get hurt. Okay, safety first this time.

"So what do you have first?" asked the brunette, as the students split up and dispersed, laughing, yelling, the usual stuff. The redhead passed the paper over and waited.

"Okay, you have Maths now. Follow me," he shoved the piece of paper back and was soon joined by three more people as they went to the same class. "I guess you could say that this school is trying to keep up with normal schools as well, except we have lessons that involve controlling out magic and all. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"That's good, since we. Are. Lost." … "Where the hell are we this time?"

"…"

"Stupid Ryu," said the girl behind him, who was sneering slightly – probably at his stupidity. "How could you do this again? You always choose the same corridor and STILL you manage to get lost." She then turned to Daisuke and smiled calmly, "Hello, I'm Viki. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Daisuke Niwa. Nice to meet you."

"Anyway," she whipped around to hit Ryu around the head, "back to the case we have at hand. YOU ARE SO STUPID!"

"I think we should leave them alone for now," said Algiros, shaking his head, "This way, if you will." The classroom that they had to go to was only one corridor away from where they had been and the other two students with them entered first.

"So… are those two together or something?" the redhead asked curiously, while With sat on top of his head.

"You mean as a couple? Nope," the other boy shrugged, "They get along and all, but they really can't stand each other's company, despite it all. Viki acts the same around everyone, so it's cool."

"Right…" Obviously the word 'cool' had many, many definitions, and they were definitely different. Algiros ignored this and entered the classroom, Daisuke close behind.

Most of the students there were talking to themselves and the teacher was just looking bored, looking up once to see who had entered. "You two are-" she caught sight of Algiros, "Oh. You."

"Hi, miss."

"Whatever. Take a seat. And you?" she asked in a slightly politer tone to Daisuke.

"Niwa, ma'am."

"Okay, you're one of the new ones," she marked something off on a piece of paper sitting amidst the books that piled on her desk. "You may take a seat then." He did as he was told, as the distinctive sound of Ryu getting beaten up badly ceased to exist and Viki entered, nodding her apology to the teacher as she did so. Then Ryu crawled in, suffering a bleeding nose and purple eyes and that was when the teacher finally decided to do something about it.

"Why are you in such a state!" she demanded.

"Lost. Viki got angry-" the brunette tried to look pitiful but it was clear the teacher had no sympathy for him whatsoever.

"Well, you deserved it then! Now take a seat and we'll get the class started already."

Ms… whoever she was (she'll get a name later, if I can think of one) sat down again and began to start the lesson while Ryu dragged himself off and did as he was told. Besides the odd flying paper aero plane and muttered spells so people could muck around without getting into trouble, the lesson was actually rather peaceful.

-

"Stop pulling her hair."

"But she started it, sir!"

"I don't care."

"You don't care about anything."

"I heard that."

"But you didn't do anything."

"Do you want me to do something?"

"No, but-"

"Then don't complain."

"But sir-"

"Be quiet or I'll send you to the principal."

"…"

Daisuke looked up from his seat position as the girl who'd been complaining and talking back fell silent, letting go of the girl-in-front's hair as she did so. Clearly some people feared the principal, but as the rumors went, students should never go to that office unless they were an adult or accompanied with other students.

This school wasn't that different from normal schools, as Ryu had said before, and they were currently studying the theory of magic and why witch burnings had come around, etc, etc.

"Sir," perked up a boy at the front, holding up his hand, "Why was it that only girls were considered as such, but even when guys showed clear signs of real magic, no one cared about it?"

"That was because they would believe that the witches had cast a spell on them, so then certain males did so to get people they hated into trouble."

"But couldn't they just get away?"

"No. Whether we like it or not, we are still just human."

"How about freezing the fire?"

"Stupid, then they might have gone to using the rakes and burning down buildings."

The last statement had come from one of the other students and there was sullen muttering from the person who had asked the question.

"Don't you tell me what happened, Miss Smarty."

"How about you, Mr. Idiot-who-can't-even-cast-a-simple-spell-without-hurting-someone-in-the-process?"

"Why you-"

"You do know that if you try and start a fight, you'll have to deal with me," intervened another voice and the two bickering students fell silent again.

"Thank you. Now, back to the paragraph we are studying-" started the teacher with the air of patience that would only annoy the students further.

Daisuke sighed. With sighed. It wasn't because they didn't like the class, but when one chaotic thing came after the other, it just got a little bit… tedious. And today was his first day as well.

Oh well, lunch was coming up. Maybe then he would get some peace and quiet.

-

People running around and screaming at each other; people casting spells and hurting other people; at least there were some more NORMAL people around, who decided it was better to sit around and talk rather than hurt something just because they were bored.

The redhead wandered around, having had a different class than Ryu and, seriously, he wasn't in that kind of mood to see the obviously hyperactive guy drag him around into the middle of trouble.

How he was going to live through this for the rest of the year, and all the other years after that, he had no idea. Best not to think about it anyway.

"—and if I hear you say that again-"

Okay, more people arguing – great fun.

Daisuke stopped as he almost ran into a tree. Of course, since he DIDN'T run into said tree, he just had to trip over the people that had been sitting under it. With an undignified yelp, he fell.

"Ow-"

"Why is it always us!"

The redhead scrambled up and apologized. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to, I mean I-"

"Owwww…" was the only muttered response as Ekaiyu rubbed her head. "Why did you have to get in the way, Alma?" The said girl with brown-blonde hair pouted before hitting the other girl over the head lightly.

"It's not my fault you keep meditating in the middle of nowhere."

"Ahaha… that's not funny, you know."

"…"

Feena smiled slightly at the redhead, "We'll be fine. Shouldn't you be hanging out with Ryu? Or did you lose him?" she pulled a face. "He loves to get into trouble, so if you see angry teachers, you'll know you're on his trail."

"Okay. Thanks then." He left he bickering group and decided that the only place left that he could have some peace and quiet was – hopefully – the school roof or, if he was EXTREMELY desperate, the bathrooms. Then again…

_Boom._

Okay, the bathrooms were out of the question.

The redhead muttered something under his breath before going back towards the school building again.

And, of course, another explosion erupted.

Daisuke sweat dropped.

-

Upon entrance to the school's roof, Daisuke was certain that he would get some form of peace and quiet and was instantly glad of it: at least there was someplace that was devoid of the magical booming and so forth, since all that seemed to take the energy out of the redhead. Looking around, he noticed that the roof area was only occupied by one other person.

"Excuse me," he started, "but is it okay if I sit here?" The person turned away from the book on his lap to survey the redhead before answer with a shrug.

"If you want."

Daisuke thanked him silently before sitting down. Out of curiosity more than anything else, the redhead inclined his head and stared at the only other person on that roof. For one thing, he had cerulean blue hair and eye – and he had that underlying creepiness in it as well as the redhead had soon seen – wore glasses and clearly had no interest of talking to him. Not that Daisuke cared too much, as long as the whole building didn't collapse.

Finally free from getting into the middle of chaos – that would soon become a part of his normal routine and it also seemed to follow him - the redhead pulled his lunch out and went to eating, feeding With in between intervals. And during that whole time the world below them was in more disarray than usual, as it seemed to be the only way to get through life for the students.

Then he noticed that the boy sitting next to him was watching him – yes, with the eerie, eerie look. He inclined his head politely. "Is something the matter?"

"… What origin is your magic?"

"Eh?" confused, Daisuke blinked.

"Magic. Your origins," repeated the blue-haired boy. He then raised a polite eyebrow, "Oh, you don't know. Don't worry then." He then turned back to his book without saying anymore.

"Don't know what?" obvious the redhead was curious and it was going to be a long time until he dropped the subject. The other boy just shrugged.

"There are many types of magic that can be used, and there's always an origin to that magic, whether it be clans or blessings," he then looked up at Daisuke for a brief moment, "I was just curious as to your magic origins."

"Uh…" he couldn't think of anything to say about the current topic and they both fell silent again until the school bell rang to continue the lessons.

The blue-haired boy got up and stuffed a paper bag that had been sitting next to him into his normal bag, "I guess I'll see you around then," he was by the door when he stopped and turned one last time to talk to the redhead, "By the way, I haven't introduced myself: Satoshi Hiwatari."

"Daisuke Niwa. It was nice to meet you."

"Hn."

Once he was out of sight, Daisuke sighed as he collected his belongings. Some people could be so… he frowned, well, _weird_ wasn't the right word to really describe it, but it was something close to it. Really, some were just plain bad, while someone like Satoshi just seemed to have one of those invisible barriers shoved up all around him to avoid people. There didn't seem to be any other way to explain it, really.

Something came back to Daisuke. That girl, Mina, running off and then shrieking, "Hiwatari-sama!", all in that small time frame. He inclined his head slightly. (She really seems to like him…)

And then there were the people who created trouble for the sake of it. It wasn't right to put them into categories, but it was the only way the redhead could work it out. And today was only his first day as well.

And it was only then that he was going to be late for class if he didn't hurry.

"Oh no!"

Stuffing everything else in his bag, Daisuke rushed off. With merely 'kyu'-ed sympathetically for the redhead and clung onto his head during the whole process, obviously unable to give any other comfort.

Now that he thought of it… what was With's specialties?

Hm…

-

The only thing that was worth mentioning after Daisuke's rush to the classroom was Ryu bowling him over and asking where he'd been, before the teacher ordered him to 'unhand that poor child this minute before I blow your head off!'. Since it was only the first day of school, such things were necessary and Ryu obviously had a problem with handling people who were only slightly smaller than him.

Algiros then told the redhead that being taller was an advantage when hanging around the brunette. That, or be a girl – Viki was a clear example of how well they could be treated.

And so the school day ended with Daisuke still alive. It was a miracle, really. He was told that the school would be patched up by the next day, only to be torn down again, and then rebuilt again and then torn down again… how much money did these people have! Or was it all just magic? No one was too certain on the fact.

The redhead was making his way to the front of the school – deep in thought and not looking where he was going – and accidentally ran into someone. Quickly stammering an apology, he rushed off, failing to notice who they had been.

"_So that was the one?"_

"_Maybe. I don't know."_

"_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot-"_

"_Can't anyone shut her up!"_

"_Not unless you want one of us to die. She's tough. Too tough, so unless you want to try…"_

"…"

"_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot-"_

"_It was your fault for trying to pick a fight with him in the first place. Be glad that Hikari was there otherwise you probably wouldn't even be alive now."_

"… _Shut up."_

"_Idiot, idiot, idiot… okay, I'm tired of that word now-"_

"_Good."_

"—_so you're stupid, Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid-"_

"_Yeesh."_

"_Anyway, why do we want to hurt this kid again?"_

"_Actually… I don't know."_

"… _Gah! You really are an idiot!"_

"_Don't start with me as well!"_

"_I thought you were supposed to get revenge on Mousy!"_

"_I will! … Maybe. But I'm just-"_

"—_STUPID, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."_

"_I see, Taro. We all understand."_

"… _Ugh…"_

-

The trip home was relatively safe – with only one encounter with a semi-spirit that wanted to go home – and Daisuke sighed as he pushed the gate to his house open. With was now sleeping on his head, so it was all good.

"I'm home-" he muttered, not in the mood to really say much.

"Welcome home!" squealed Emiko excitedly as she hugged him excitedly. "So how was your first day of school?"

Deciding that he would keep the demon-in-the-morning out of his retelling, the redhead told his mother everything else.

Of course, in the end all she said was that 'Everything would be alright tomorrow'.

Daisuke doubted that particular saying quite a bit now, and there were other things that he wanted to think about.

"_What origin is your magic?"_

(… Seeing spirits and talking to them… and exorcism…)

"Kyu?" With blinked and tapped the redhead with his paw. Daisuke smiled and petted the animal kindly.

"It's nothing, With. Don't worry about it."

"Kyu!"

(But then again,) the redhead trudged up to his room and looked out the window, where the sun was setting really slowly, (What are my origins? And why do I possess the powers I have?

This is so confusing…)

-

See! I can do strange things! Whoopdedoo and all. Uh... yeah.

Quick answers, crossovers later, characters from other places. You get the picture.

And now, replies...

-Staryday: Well, what do you know. I did update for this. Wowie... oh and I have to agree that Principals are creepy beyond comparison, so yeah.

-Kute Anime Kitty: Thanks for the nice review!

-Hakudoshi-chan: Uh... I think that was the main idea... to confuse people. Anyway, which parts ARE confusing you, and I'll try and explain, 'kay?

-Luna: Well... yeah, Sato's here now... yup. And as for pairings... well, yeah, that will come sooner or later. And something about Risa is a bit... repelling... I think, anyway.

-The Meeper: Glad you liked the story! Hope you like this chapter!

-Salioka: Well... in my opinion, it takes time to become friends with someone, and this way we can have more... action? Yeah, the two will meet though... but since they are in different years, I'll see what happens. The idea might work, though... eheheheh...

-marthawolfer: Yep, I'll definately continue, no matter what! And glad you liked my ideas! I guess if I do the same thing everytime it'll get boring, but I'm sure I can think of something interesting...

-AngelOfPastPresentAndFuture: Here's the update! Hope you enjoy:)

And everyone who reviewed get's a plushie of whatever they want! CHOCOLATE! Um... yeah. Thanks everyone!

And as for pairings, you people actually decide. So yeah, in case you were wondering how the pairings will work out, it's really up to you. REVIEWERS RULE!

Oh, and I'm back at school... I wonder if that'll change anything...?

Anyway, 'til next time everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: It's All about Power

Well, what do you know. :O I actually managed to update, after a long, long time. Well, I guess my only reason is because of school and stuff related to school, but that's about it.

I don't know… these days I don't feel like writing that much anymore… (sighs) oh well. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimers: Does anyone actually care?

Ratings/Warnings: Heh, it's still pretty tame in my opinion.

Pairings: What the hell are you talking about! (looks around) Nope, no one's paired up as far as I'm concerned… yet.

Other: I'll say it once and I'll say it again… THIS IS COMEPLETE HELL. Enjoy.

Crossover with: Still nothing. Uh, later.

000

Extras: Character Profiles #2 (Chapter Two)

17. Name: Mr. Loony-Man-who-We-just-HAVE-to-Kill Age: Who knows. 30s-40s Distinctive features: Let's not start on it… Magic: Well, he yells a lot (sweat drops)

Bio: Well, to put it simply, he's one strange guy. Not to mention he's partly disturbed, loves to yell at the class and can't control them no matter what he tries. Oh, life is cruel…

18. Name: Cless (?) Age: 14 Distinctive features: blonde hair, scrawny Magic: unidentified

Bio: Your guess is as good as mine. He's… another classmate of Daisuke's…

19. Cecilia (?) Age: 14 Distinctive features: brown hair Magic: unidentified

Bio: Another one of those people who hang around in groups.

20. Miranda (?) Age: 14 Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified

Bio: read the above on Cecelia

21. Chester (?) Age: 14 Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified

Bio: read above

22. Bastion (?) Age: 13 Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified

Bio: Well… asides the above… he was too smart so he had to move up.

23. Shugo (?) Age: 14 Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified

Bio: read above.

24. Nina (?) Age: 14 Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified.

Bio: Bah.

25. Name: Mina (?) Age? Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified

Bio: All that can be said is… she's obsessed. Really obsessed. But you didn't need to know that.

26. Name: Viki (?) Age: 14 Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified

Bio: Hangs around Ryu and likes to beat him up and mock him. Does she like him? No one knows.

27. Name: Satoshi Hiwatari Age: 14 Distinctive features: blue hair, blue eyes, glasses… lots of blue, now that I think about it… Magic: unidentified

Bio: Hangs around the school roof, which is the only safe place and… reads a lot. Reads too much. And awfully polite. Uh… yeah.

… I really need to work on the characters…

000

Where there is life, there is chaos. Where there is chaos, there is life. Round and round the destruction goes, with no beginning and with no end. It's the simple reality that people just had to face.

But, they didn't want to.

And so they ignored the simple cycle of chaos, they made up the reasons of destruction, and whenever it was proven true, they just destroyed the evidence. But, in time, the people made a deal, and the whole massacre concept was shriveled to dust.

But it wasn't just peace in the end.

000

History Lesson #7

Assignment from last year (Extract 2)

Topic: Origins of Magic

Earth. What is the meaning behind the name? Is there a reason, a meaning behind it all? Or was it just a name some drunk guy made up because he was bored? No one knows, no one cares. It doesn't make any sense, though, as to why humans leave it as it is, and magic is just another force that is either controlled or not controlled at all. Magic alone is not evil, but the people who wield it do by their own decision. That is all that can be said.

But what is another world? What is it that is being searched for?

There are many dimensions that separate the worlds for their own specialties and race, but in the end, everyone is the same. Why is that? Magic is not just one thing, it's many things placed together and they can be dangerous when put together. Alone, they are still powerful, but the origins show more. The beings given magic had a purpose; there was a reason for them having what they had. There is no real confirmation to this fact, but that is what I feel, and the world that threatens to take over us all is all that is know of, truly. A fate that we cannot just ignore.

The power is one of many, and the many is one altogether. It is a force that is not to be ignored, and cannot just be violated, as many people put it. In the end, we are being used, and being used as the puppets we are.

Magic has no origin. It's just there.

Just like us.

000

History Lesson #8

Musings

Is there a reason for this to be happening? Why is it that fate makes it the way it is? Why are we here and why do we wield powers that should not even exist? Why are we like this?

In this world, there is no answer, only questions, and as people and living beings, we will continue to question these matters until the very ends of the earth. It's not a matter of life and death… it's more of a matter of knowing and not knowing, or never knowing until it is too late. Why do we care so much? Is it because we can't settle with what is already there? I suppose.

It's not foolish for someone to think this way, since everyone does it at least once, but it's a sort of an annoyance, something that won't leave us alone to live our lives to the fullest. It's just a 'thing', and it won't let us go. We won't let it go. We'll never let it go. That is the way our world runs. It's killed of be killed sometimes, with the human race being vain, jealous, petty… and puppets.

It that what we wanted in the first place? Somehow, I doubt it, but what can I do for this world? It seems rather pointless in the end. No matter how long we continue to irritate and prod at our problems, it will remain. It will always remain and there is no way to escape.

There is nowhere to run.

There is no one we can turn to.

And what is with the monsters and spirits that plague our land? The land we were forced on. What is their purpose in this life and the life for many years to come? It is pointless to ask, but…

I'll keep asking.

I won't stop.

I'll never stop.

Not until I get an answer.

000

_Truth holds a deeper meaning, if one wishes to search for it. But was there ever a reason to all of this happening? Probably not, but people will always be asking themselves, if not the people around them._

_No one knows the answer, there is no guarantee that anyone ever will. That is just life being an annoyance and a half. No one accepts it as it is and that that why we are always in turmoil._

_It's just the way they live._

_And they're proud of it._

000

Chapter Three: It's All about Power

The next morning was about as cheerful as someone being told that their most precious person had died and Daisuke wasn't that excited about returning to school, seeing as it was a pretty dangerous place and a half. Maybe he was just worried or something. He scratched the back of his head at that and then shrugged, seeing as he wasn't about to get any answer at the rate he was currently going. The school itself wasn't bad, he had to admit, but the students were always so… energetic, and that worried him.

The redhead pulled himself out of bed and shook With awake, who'd been sleeping next to his head (surprisingly Daisuke didn't squash him) and then he tried to get ready for school without adding evil and possibly dangerous scenarios in his head about what could happen to him at school that very same day.

His family was already in the dining room when he arrived, ready for school and With was sitting on his head, again. By the time he was out the door he had about half an hour or more to get to the dreaded building of DOOM and seeing as it really was a nice day (the overweight feeling was depressing, but physically it was just fine) he wasn't in that much of a hurry to get into the middle of chaos and destruction. That and Ryu would be around to drag him off into things he didn't even want to get involved in.

Something about that sort of attitude reminded him of Takeshi, and by that it wasn't a good thing. So… brash or rash or something: it was too early for his brain to be truly working.

It, of course, resulted on him tripping over something hunched over and very human-like. Unable to stop himself, the redhead yelped and fell face-first onto the concrete footpath. Hoping that he hadn't broken his nose or cracked his skull, the redhead gingerly got up and checked himself over. Head: no injuries, nose: … ow. He flinched. Okay, that was just a bit too painful for its own good. Frowning, Daisuke focused his energy on the broken bone (or whatever it was) and it wasn't long before he could touch it without causing a lot of harm to himself. Ah, self healing really was a dream come true.

The next thing he would have to face if it hadn't healed was his mother, and when she was worried about her only son… well, the results were quite frightening, to say the least. And that was an understatement.

When he was sure he was out of immediate danger, Daisuke turned to see what he had actually tripped over. There was no such thing as a giant rock in the middle of the footpath, he'd decided, as he noticed the crouching figure: who could forget the little scrawny, brown-haired who-was-actually-possessed-before-he-was-healed kid? Seeing as he was the one involved, the redhead blinked. The boy hadn't moved from his position.

"Ah… sorry," he finally muttered. "I didn't see you there…"

The boy shrugged, "No one ever seems to notice me. You're the fifth person this morning to trip over me as well, you know?"

"…" Daisuke couldn't help but sweat-drop. "Are you sure that it's okay to be crouching there in the middle of nowhere?"

The boy shrugged, "I don't wanna go home. So I'm just gonna crouch here. Who knows, I might get squashed and that would be the end."

"You're not worried?"

"Don't see why I would."

"How about your parents?" Daisuke decided to ask in the end, seeing that the boy had made no attempt to move whatsoever.

Another shrug was received at this, "They just want me to get good grades and stuff, not get into fights. You know, the usual family stuff. But they're just so… so…" he struggled to find whatever word he was trying to find, "I mean, yeah! The whole family atmosphere chokes me! That's why I'm always out here!"

"And look like you've lived on the streets for over half your life?"

"Yeah, that too. Most people will leave me alone when I'm looking like this," The boy, seeing that the redhead was making no sign to move anytime, stood up and brushed himself off, glaring at the older boy, "What do you want with me anyway? I appreciate yesterday and all that usual junk, but I don't see why you want to talk to me."

"Actually, I wanted to know something about you," Daisuke said, as calmly as he could. Something had been fishy, ever since he'd destroyed that demon thing, "How often has that voice in your head been with you?"

"Oh, that? Well, I've had it for awhile. Most of the time it was muttering that it wanted to find something but that was it. When it saw you, though, it hurt," the boy sighed at this, "Stupid voice."

"I see," the redhead turned away to go to school, "Well, take care then, okay?"

"Sure… what's you're name?"

"Me? Daisuke Niwa, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm Rishu. Well… whatever."

Daisuke blinked at this, shrugged at the boy's strange attitude and then walked off. With wasn't getting angry or agitated, so maybe he was just a curious person. That and the redhead wasn't getting any strange readings from him, so it was sure to be fine. Nothing to get worried about… yet.

Arriving at the school, he watched as some people rushed by him yelling insults at one another and seemingly having a fun time doing that as well. There were quite a few people who seemed to be still half-asleep and were all lounging around on the lawn and otherwise. At first glance it looked like every normal school. Until the explosions and fighting came into play, then it was scary.

Seeing that he was safe at the moment, Daisuke decided that wandering around was the best option left open to him and since the school grounds were pretty vast (he hadn't even covered a quarter of it the day before) he was all for exploring. It really did look like a normal school, and that was some form of comfort, even if it was misleading at times.

Walking around, the redhead took in most details and everything around him almost seemed significant… until he was bowled over by something. Or, to be more accurate, someone.

"Oops," muttered a voice further away. Whoever it was that had cannoned into Daisuke had gotten up and was now yelling rather shrilly.

"What was that for! How could you! I hate you hate you hate you!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Daisuke took a look at the person who had fallen on top of him. Pale hair that was a mix of blonde with blue that was down to her waist. No, he didn't know who it was. Not to mention she was still screaming at whoever it was and didn't even seem to notice him; she didn't even apologise, now that he thought of it.

The redhead shrugged that off and began to walk, only to be called by none other than Ryu. "Hey, Daisuke! There you are!"

"Morning," he smiled, the back of his mind telling him to run off screaming, but he ignored it, "How are you?"

"Well, I've had worse, you know." He didn't seem to notice the attempt to keep his distance and continued, "I haven't introduced you to everyone, have I? I mean the group as such. Come on."

Knowing better than to refuse, Daisuke nodded and followed the other boy off; the shrieking of the girl still ringing in his ears. He knew that voice from somewhere, but he just couldn't place it. Slowly, a thought passed through his mind and he shuddered unconsciously.

He was pretty sure that that girl was from the other day. Whatshername… Mina.

By the time they reached the rest of Ryu's friends and was beginning to introduce them, the redhead was already in his own thoughts and wasn't paying any attention at all. Besides, there were so many people there it wasn't funny. And with yesterday's list to join today's list… he wouldn't be surprised if his mind zoned out on him and left his body on its own.

What would the day bring to him, he wondered vaguely, what would happen that would be so chaotic that it wasn't funny? Hm… it really made him think from time to time.

The back of Daisuke's neck prickled and he turned, catching a glimpse of… something as it ran off. He blinked and turned back to the long and rather useless conversation that Ryu was holding, seeing that Viki was currently strangling him.

Something about that feeling was really unnerving and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. So weird and eerie and… dangerous? Maybe…

"Kyu?" With asked from the redhead's bag.

"With? What's wrong?" Daisuke opened the bag to look at his pet-thingy. "Was it bad then?"

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!"

Well, that was a lot of help. Maybe he was just hungry. Petting With, Daisuke turned back to reality as they heard some people yelling and the school bell clanging right over their heads.

And so, the school day was to begin.

000

"In today's case study, we have to remember that x happened in the year xxxx and as it was, the problem y was one to be thought hard through"

The teacher was really laying it on thick, Daisuke decided. He wasn't a bad student and he respected the teachers well enough, but even he had his limits and seeing that was already nearly asleep in the first five minutes of the lesson, it wasn't a good sign.

They were in History class, or something, and most of the students seemed to be in the same condition as Daisuke, all lying their heads on their desks and trying hard not to space out in case the teacher decided to pick on them. But it wasn't working very well and the redhead couldn't help but wonder if someone was toying with them. As in, someone had cast a spell on them without their awareness.

Sitting up straighter, Daisuke scanned the room, trying to keep as alert as possible, catching glimpses of power being flashed here and there, until he came across something that looked quite different from the rest. Pulsating and very non-existent to the naked eye, but very much there.

In the middle of the classroom, to say the least.

Wondering if he should do something about it, another awakening of power caught Daisuke's eye and he turned, only to see someone with blue hair and glasses, a vacant expression on their face.

Satoshi, wasn't it? Yeah, that was the one. The first person he talked to who didn't seem very insane. The questions confused the redhead, to say the least, but it didn't sound like he was insane. But then, why was he in the same class? Did it mean he was only fourteen?

It also looked like the other boy was about to do something, so Daisuke settled back to watch what would happen next. It was obvious that the blue-haired boy wasn't in any mood to be caught by the teacher or anything, by the way he controlled the force of the spell and kept it from getting out of hand. He watched as the spell took form of a sort of bird-like apparition and then…

Then…

Well, he wasn't too sure with what he saw. But whatever it was destroyed the spell and most people jerked up in surprise. The teacher looked up from the textbook and blinked, not sure with what was going on.

"Who did that?" he demanded. Someone raised a hand up at the front.

"Teacher, it was just a messed-up spell that Feena created. That's all. Alma tried to stop it, but, well, you see…"

"Hey!"

"Oh, very well then," looking slightly suspicious, he turned back to the textbook and continued to read, not noticing the waving hands around the classroom.

Daisuke blinked at this and wondered what had just happened. It was a fact that Satoshi had done the spell, but then how come he'd been covered? Looking up, he caught someone with chestnut brown eyes glance over at him. Confused, he soon got the message when a paper aero plane hit him on the head. Opening it, he scanned the note.

'What the teacher doesn't know won't kill him. If you know who really did it, then try not to ask too many questions.'

So he wasn't supposed to talk about it? Well, it made some sense, seeing that it was a spell that was probably forbidden or something. Like the blonde's spell. The redhead still didn't know what it was or what it meant though, and that was beginning to annoy him.

But Daisuke was willing to keep quiet, not in any sort of mood to gain attention of any sort, and leaned back on his seat, listening to the teacher drone on.

000

Ryu hit Daisuke over the head, making the other boy yelp in surprise and pain. Glaring at the brunette, the redhead pouted slightly; "May I ask what was that for exactly?"

"You're supposed to be paying attention," Ryu shrugged, holding the test tube with one hand and looking at a piece of paper in the other, "Otherwise you won't learn anything. The problem is that this school doesn't seem to want to support creating chemicals that actually explode."

"Well, mainly because we're not a warfare place," Algiros pointed out dimly, sitting on the other side of Daisuke, "And most of us a capable of creating explosions anyway. Now we have to add"

The redhead rolled his eyes as the two boys began to bicker. He didn't enjoy the prospect with playing with chemicals that much and besides, it was dangerous, especially seeing who were the ones getting involved with the chemicals in the first place. If it hadn't been for Algiros, then, well, the place might already been in cinders, for all he knew.

"Having problems?" a girl with sea green hair that was tied up in an extremely high ponytail and emerald shaded eyes joined them by the table, unceremoniously shoving Ryu to give herself some space. "And you're supposed to add that after the sodium chloride, you moron."

"Hey, I knew that," Ryu snorted, only to add the wrong ingredient in and the test tube exploded shattering glass everywhere.

"Mizuki, I thought I told you to tell him NOT to add it?"

"He didn't listen to me is all."

"Oh, okay then."

Ekaiyu scratched the back of her head, taking a look at the unconscious student on the floor. Miraculously he was the only one who ended up getting hurt, seeing that a barrier was set around the other students. But Daisuke couldn't recall doing that, but then who did it?

"You're involved as well, aren't you, Chorila." The black-haired girl glared accusingly at Algiros, "You always let him do that!"

"Well, if he's stupid enough to do that every single time" he began.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" she had a very dangerous glint in her eyes, the redhead noticed.

"Uh, no, no I'm not."

"Okay, then. We better get the teacher." The two girls exchanged nods and walked off, not really caring about how the other students were now talking under muttered breaths. Algiros watched until they were out of sight before sighing.

"Girls, why are they always like that?" he muttered to himself.

"What was that all about?" asked Daisuke, curious, as usual.

"Mah, Ekaiyu Yashima is a weird person for so many reasons," began the other boy, "You really don't want to be on her bad side. I mean, no one really knows her besides her friends and doesn't tend to say much, but there's always this strange glint in her eyes that tells us when she's really pissed."

"And why would she be like that towards you?" the redhead continued, still confused.

"Well, after what you just saw, I think it's obvious," Algiros laughed slightly, "She seems to really hate the destruction we leave in our wake, but her friend Feena is the one who deals with physical punishment. The two can't stand it."

"Oh, I see." Daisuke really did understand what was just said, since he felt the same way. But the only reason to that was because he just couldn't adjust to the school's way of… running things. It was a bit too much on the wild side for him. He really couldn't take it.

"Anyway, what should we do about him?" Algiros jabbed a finger at the unconscious Ryu. "I don't think anyone will be happy if they trip over him. It's happened too many times already."

"Oh…"

Just then the teacher scrambled over to their table, and the following few minutes involved her screaming at Algiros for what he'd just done. It was obviously not the first time he'd done it to Ryu, but it was definitely entertainment.

Daisuke sweat dropped.

000

"Kyu! Kyu! Kyu!"

"With? Is something the matter?" The redhead looked up at the bunny-rabbit-something-or-other as he tried to recollect himself for lunch. He had no real idea where to go now – seeing that everywhere seemed really out of it for a second day and the explosions were already making themselves heard – but he was hoping that he wouldn't get caught up in something dangerously insane. Something in the back of his mind told him that he could be attracting the danger and insanity, but he really doubted it.

Meanwhile, With was bouncing on his head like something high on red cordial and wasn't about to keep very quiet. This really confused Daisuke and he had no idea on how to deal with it.

Finally he gave up and ended up plucking the energetic bunny to stop all his brain cells from dying off before they all collapsed and he had no more existence of a brain and then he would collapse and look like a dummy…

He shook his head, having no idea as to what influenced him to think about that.

By the time he had recovered, Daisuke noticed that he was the only one left in the classroom – that was, their last lesson had finished ten minutes ago, when With began to go hypo - and most of the yelling and screaming was now coming from outside. Well, as long as they didn't decide to blow up the entire building now…

Stuffing his books into his bad, he got up and began to make his way out of the classroom, still trying to make sense as to what was wrong with With.

"Are you hungry again? I fed you five minutes ago."

"Kyuuuuuuu!"

"…"

"Kyuuu! Kyuu! Kyuuuu!"

"I give up…"

000

"I still don't know why we're doing this anymore."

"Hey, he's the one who planned it. You ask him."

"It'll end up as a mutter anyway. Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Out. I don't want to beat up a guy like him. Besides the fact that he's younger, it's unfair and Taro is just an idiot"

"Hey!"

"—he's kinda cute. You know."

Silence filled the hallway.

"You guys are all idiots. Let's go, Tina."

"Right behind you!"

"…"

"Taro, you better know what you're doing."

"I know, I know. Let's go."

000

Daisuke's sixth sense was in full gear by the time he reached the outside world – aka, the school yard something something something – and he was really regretting choosing to come out in the first place. With had finally decided to calm down, which was a good thing, but he was considering as to whether he could hide on the roof again until something told him to duck.

Doing as his brain told him to, Daisuke sweat dropped as the thing that flew over his head and blew up the tree that some people were sitting under. They screamed in surprise as said tree exploded and there was incoherent muttering around as the redhead turned to see what was going on.

About four guys who were older then him were glaring at someone there for some reason and the redhead was confused and merely blinked. He then wondered if cautiously sliding away would keep him away from harm.

His brain clicked when he noticed them glaring at HIM and were advancing on him. Okay, someone hated him for no reason at all and he was dead if they got him. No, scratch that, he was going to be BEYOND dead. Why was he being the one targeted anyway!

Something told him to run, and that was exactly what the redhead did.

"Kyu?"

"With, how can you be so calm about all this!" Daisuke yelled in exasperation. "This is serious!"

"Kyu!" the bunny seemed just a bit too cheerful for his own good and there was another flash of light that hit another tree. Somewhere in the background people were yelling at them, but Daisuke was in no condition to listen. Skidding on the pebbled sidewalk, he found himself in an area he didn't even recognize anymore. All he knew was that he was still in school, and if he didn't hide soon they – whoever they were – were going to get him.

So there really was something wrong with this school – bullying didn't seem that restricted either and WHY was HE being attacked! He wasn't supposed to attract trouble, he knew that as a fact!

During his mental yelling and screaming and not knowing what to do, Daisuke gave a startled yelp as something hit his back and he fell over. Well, at least he was burning or something, so the spell must've been a non-elemental one. Scrambling up, the redhead looked up at who was trying to get him.

The first person up front he remembered vaguely. Someone who was sniveling and looking pathetic on the first day…

"Taro, you really are pathetic," one of the sideline boys said offhand, "He's just a kid."

"Oh, that's okay," another said helpfully, "You see, Taro is trying to build up his experience, and that means beating up the newbies first until he's strong enough to beat up the real ones. Why do we hang around with him?"

The third one offered an answer, "Because we're all pathetic as well!"

Daisuke blinked and sweat dropped at the same time. Yes, they were weird. Taro yelled at them to shut up and then turned to face the redhead, who was still just sitting there; the spell didn't seem to be affecting him at all.

"Why aren't you hurt yet!" he demanded.

"Huh?"

"Hey! That was my strongest spell!"

One of the boys laughed, "And you're pathetic. Get it in your head, we all have already. Give it up."

"No way! No how! No nonononononononononononono"

Just then something slammed Taro from behind and Daisuke had to scramble back to keep out of danger. The other boys scattered instantly and that left Taro on his own.

"Dark, you should let him go now," from a corner of the building they were behind of, Krad appeared, arms crossed as he frowned at the other person in obvious disapproval, "I think he's learnt his lesson."

"What? This guy NEVER learns! And I never thought he would be pathetic enough as to actually attack someone he didn't even know!" was the yelled reply.

Daisuke blinked as his mind drew a blank. Okay, one moment he was running from a bunch of guys that looked like they wanted to beat him up for no reason; then he was hit by a spell that didn't have any effect on him; and then he was just saved by that guy… Dark. Yeah, that was the one. The redhead could only wonder if it was natural procedures.

He snapped out of his thoughts in time to see the purpled-haired teen catch Taro in an arm lock and was mercilessly pulling away: probably to see how far his arm would go back before it completely broke, while the blonde watched with a frown still plastered firmly on his face.

"I said it was ENOUGH."

"—owowowowowowoWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOWOOWO"

"It's never enough! The last time you said that he didn't learn his lesson!"

"—OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOOW"

"Would you just SHUT UP!"

"—IT HURTS!"

"Oh, and it'll hurt plenty more after that."

"Dark, you moron…"

Upon hearing the bell telling them that the break was over Dark suddenly let go, and dropped the crying Taro unceremoniously. Finally he decided to look Daisuke over, who could only stare, not really knowing what was to happen now or if he should just go back to class.

"So, what's your name?"

"EH!" okay, that was completely random. "D-Daisuke Niwa."

"Right, nice to meet you," the purpled-haired teen gave an indignant yelp as Krad pulled him off by the hair, "Well, don't be late for class then!"

"Kyu?" With, who had been hiding this whole time, suddenly reappeared and looked up at the redhead. "Kyu?"

Daisuke could only shake his head and sweat drop.

"—Ah! There you are!" Viki's voice floated over and reached his ears and she waved over to him from the other side of the school yard, "Come on! We're going to be late you know!"

"But," started Daisuke, pointing at Taro, who was STILL sobbing, "How about him…"

"Leave him! He's the one who started it, right? Come ON!"

With a shrug, the redhead ran off to get to class.

…

Taro sniffled and looked up.

"Am I so unlovable now…?"

000

"Hey, Daisuke, right?"

Daisuke started upon hearing his name as he left the school building, and looked around to see the speaker. He was even more surprised to see that it was none other than Dark, who wasn't even looking in his direction.

"Y-y-yes?" he stammered slightly, not really knowing what was going to happen now. "Oh, uh, thanks for today…"

"Whatever," Dark waved it aside. "I was just waiting for Krad, but seeing you here, maybe I should warn you about Taro."

"Really?"

"Yup. They're probably aiming at you because you're new here, and the fact that they don't know anything about you. If you want them off your backs, then you'll have to do it violently. Hey Krad!"

The redhead was silent as he watched the violet-haired teen greet his friend and then said later, and he could only incline his head; what was he supposed to do? He wasn't even good in the offensive category, so how…?

"Kyuuu!"

"With! Don't tell me you want to eat again!"

"Kyu kyuuuu kyuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

So it was two days down, so many more to go.

What would the next day bring to him, he wondered?

Really, only time would tell.

000

"Whaaaaaaa-! You got a c for this!"

"I know."

"But it was really, really good! How could they just do that to you!"

"Who knows; you get some of the strangest people around this school you know. Remember Tessa?"

"Oh, you mean the person behind you?"

"Gaaah! … Hey, there's no one there! Mizuki!"

There was a scattered amount of laughter that followed after this.

"Ah well, I have to go this way then!"

"Right. Later Ekaiyu!"

"See ya!"

It was just like any other normal day, with school, homework and family stuff that came up every now and again: Nothing that amazing or anything, now that anyone thought of it. But when you can use magic or something similar to the form of magic, no one could really tell what would happen next.

Ekaiyu blinked at the report in her hands sighed, wondering why she had to ramble so much sometimes. Maybe there was no answer to that question, maybe things just happened the way they did.

But then again, that new guy from yesterday who ran into Alma and had ruined the whole meditating business – damn, she had been so close to that… uh, whatever it was she'd been looking forward to seeing. Alma sprouting wings? No, that wasn't it. Maybe she wanted that older guy who kept on getting into fights with them to be sent to the moon. Yeah, that was it.

The new student had seen the spell though.

She frowned.

Okay, that was just confusing.

000

Taro sniffed as his group hung around him, not really saying or doing anything, really. They just wanted to leave, but wanted to hear what he wanted to say as well. Knowing him, it was going to be pure entertainment on their behalf.

"How could you just abandon me like that!" he yelled, still sniveling, "You were supposed to help me! Jerks! Imbeciles! Losers!"

"Hey, you're the one who started it," Klarth muttered as the other boy continued his 'pathetic child' display. "He's going to go after that kid again, huh? If we had used all our spells together, we'd be sent to court."

"And then to jail," agreed Takeru, "We really gotta stop hanging around this guy."

"I feel so unloved now! Hate you all so much!"

"And what's with his plan of world domination? He couldn't even hurt the kid when he used his best spell."

"I know, completely pathetic on his part. Makes you wonder how he got here."

"Maybe he snuck in?"

"It's a waste of time listening to him though…"

"Why must you always leave me to do all the hard stuff! You guys are so weak!"

"Yeah, it's pretty pointless hanging around him," Tina said calmly, "But what more can we do? Ah well, got to get home now. Later guys."

"Wait, I'm coming as well," called Beth, the only other girl in the group. They seemed fairly decent but loved to hang around the guys just to see the pathetic side of men: or so they said.

And so the rest of the evening passed by with Taro's ramblings and ranting renting the air.

000

"All right! This is going to be the next biggest scoop ever!"

"Saehara, that's what you always say. Now get a move on it, you're getting in my way."

"Gah! Watch it, Harada!"

000

Yep, only time would tell.

000

Okay, I know this has to be the most useless chapter present, uh… whatever. Can't do anything at the moment, so as for updates… maybe I'll just take a break for a few months. No one cares… right? Right.

Oh, and for that part with Saehara and Harada… it was just Takeshi was standing outside of the school and Riku nearly ran over him with her bike. So… in case you were wondering…

Anyway, back to whatever…

**Hakudoshi-chan: **soon-ish as in… a month? Two? Three? A year? Okay, maybe not that long. Well, hope you enjoyed this… thing…

**AngelOfPastPresentAndFuture:** hope you like this chapter too, okay:)

**Staryday: **Meep. XO Well, here's the update… even it did take me a while… oh well.

**Salioka: **Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I did enjoy some parts of it, but overall this chapter was… (sighs) Well, at least Dark met (very vaguely) with Daisuke, but that's about it. Taro's not letting this drop though…

Other than that, not much else to say. Read my other stories? Eh, whatever. Too tired to care anymore as to who reads my stuff and who doesn't. Maybe I'll go hide in a rut for a few months before I continue… yeah, not that well at the moment. Anway, hope everyone enjoyed it! Until the next… installment… that will take forever… (bops head) argh.


	5. Interlude Chapter: Stupid Pink Dragons

This is what you get when you watch a really old movie and the name of the main character is the same as some guy you called in your own story.

Disclaimers: Hey, I don't own. I mean… come on. Who wants a school like this? Actually, it's kinda cool…

Ratings/Warnings: … ?

Pairings: Still nothing? Well, I expected as much…

Other: It's an interlude. It's weird. It doesn't make sense. It doesn't have Daisuke (really) so you really don't have to read it. But hey, maybe I can start the next chapter soon. Interludes will be most likely focused on the minor characters, to give them background, personality, you know, the usual. XD

Crossover with: Oh dear… the Never-Ending Story? Who thought it would still be existing?

000

_What? Does this have no reason behind this? Did we ever know?_

_Oh well… on with the show…_

000

Interlude Chapter (One): Stupid Pink Dragons… (If you can call it that)

A boy with messed up brown-blonde hair looked around the school almost curiously, although he had been attending it for quite a while now. It was loud, it was chaotic, it was… something. Yeah, that was it. It was a building that promised that another student would be in the hospital soon enough. There was no stopping it and everyone knew it.

The main idea was to avoid the dangerous people at all costs. Yep, that was what he was doing right now. Major painkillers would do the job as well, but lots of people relied on their magic, so what was one person supposed to do to change their mind? No, there was no way to change it.

Ugh, and now he was getting confused.

Bastion slammed his footlocker closed just as an explosion outside on the grounds reached his ears. He turned, just slightly; only to be knocked over as a girl with brown hair flying everywhere cannoned into him rather painfully. More than painfully. Okay, it was incredibly painful. He groaned.

"Ah! Bastion! I am so sorry about that!" squeaked the girl, jumping up and then offering him a hand, "It was just that that stupid guy whatshisname decided to mess around and then--" she blinked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Who, me?" the blonde-brunette asked as he got up and brushed himself off, "Sure, I'm fine." He then added as an afterthought; "But Kinamora is going to die for that." He was walking towards the front entrance, but the girl held him back, "What, Cecilia?"

She refused to let go as she explained, "You really don't want to be caught in the middle of that."

Bastion would have asked why so, but the answer beat him to it. Insults were hurled and yells could be heard and the sound of people running into – or sent flying into – walls didn't exactly help the mental image either. He sweat-dropped.

"See what I mean?" Cecilia said.

"Right. We should get to class then."

Bastion was a thirteen year old with the brains of an old man… or something. Okay, scratch that. He was quite intelligent and a fast learner and that was why he'd been moved up a year so now he had to deal with people older than him. Not that it made much of a difference.

"Miranda!" called the brunette girl, waving over to someone who had dyed blue hair and had it tied up in a long plait, "Hey, how long have you been here then, huh? Didn't catch you on the way to school."

"Hi, guys," Miranda smiled and tugged at her hair, "Yeah, my dad dropped me off today because he had to go early for work, so you know. It just seemed right. I've been reading some of the theory of magic for studies and all, but it isn't making too much sense at the moment."

"Really? I haven't even opened that book yet!"

The two girls fell into conversation as they entered their classroom and Bastion drifted off to look out the window, where a number of students were lying on the grass and concrete path, groaning. There was a moment of short argument, and then the familiar bellow of one of their teachers as he marched into the scene, followed by a few more.

Okay, they were in for it then.

The door slid open abruptly and a redhead tumbled into the room, looking halfway through shock, fear and surprise. Or were they all the same thing? Bastion recognized him as the new student whoever it was and ignored him.

Cecelia and Miranda, being who they were, greeted 'Niwa-kun' and he returned the greeting before dragging himself to his own desk near the back of the classroom. His demon bunny thing began to hop around the room for no reason.

"With! Not now!"

As soon as they saw it – right on cue – the girls began to squeal. It wasn't one of the long ones that burst your eardrums, though, but it was still pretty annoying. Bastion was glad that they weren't like that all the time.

Yep. Just another ordinary day.

---

By the time their roll call teacher – Mr. Loony – stomped into the classroom, at least a third of the students were in the infirmary and not looking their best, if there was a best. He slammed his folder on the front desk and every student looked up at him in unison.

"Right. About this morning…"

One of Bastion's friends, Chester, raised his hand, "It was Kinamora's fault, sir. He tried to pick a fight with Cless and then there was that explosion for some reason and then--"

"Shut up!" he barked, looking furious, "Don't talk until I've spoken! As I was saying, about the fight this morning. I think you are well aware now that fighting with or without magic is not permitted and --"

"Then how come the upperclassmen get to fight all the time? And why are we taught that as a lesson then?" a student retorted. "There's no justification with the rules, then." There was a murmur of agreement, which steadily got louder until you could almost see the teacher's vein pop.

"QUIET!"

At this point, Bastion looked out the window from his book in magical theory (blah blah blah) and then noticed that he was looking at some weird thing. Some weird PINK thing. He blinked.

'O… kay…' he told himself. 'This is odd…'

"Now stop fighting! Everyone, I'm calling the roll! NOW."

It also looked like Mr. Loony had snapped once again. Oh well, who could blame him?

…

A boy with green hair sighed before pulling out a wad of paper, scrunching it up, and then throwing it at the back of Bastion's head. It hit him, bounced off, and somehow fell into the bin, but not one was paying any attention because the blonde-brunette now had the other boy by the collar of his school shirt and shook him just slightly.

"What was that for, Shugo!"

"What? It's been thirty minutes, the class is in chaos, and there's still no teacher. What do you think?" the other boy muttered in defense of his actions. It was true though, but it happened all the time. Maybe their teacher had finally resigned from the job and had tried to do something worthwhile. Not that there wasn't anything worthwhile with teaching students and all. Very dangerous students, anyway.

Oh, the fate of life was incredibly cruel, wasn't it?

Bastion scowled at this but didn't say anything because he noticed the pink thing out the window again. He pointed it out to the other boy, who looked at it with a faint amount of amusement plastered on his face.

"Do you think it's stalking you?"

"How should I know? It's the first time I've seen it."

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. So… now what?"

"I dunno. That's why I'm asking you."

"Ask it to go away."

Silence.

And a lot of staring.

Finally, the blonde-haired-brunette gave in and he sighed in annoyance. "Why today of all days…"

It was true though, seeing that usually nothing ever happened to HIM, so why now? There was no reason, but he wanted one to come out of nowhere anyway. It just seemed fairer.

Some of the girls in the class were now comparing notes and arguing among themselves, constantly dragging another poor person into it, but Bastion's focus was on the pink thing that was hovering by the window. It was the – second? Third? Fourth? Ugh, a high one, anyway – floor and it was a long way to the ground below, and he pulled the window open.

'Okay…'

It looked like one of the cheaply constructed things. He couldn't explain it. It was pink, it had those weird plastic eyes usually put on toy bears, had floppy dog ears and it was freaken' PINK (oh wait, we already mentioned that). And it was still floating.

Honestly, what was the world coming to now? They had technology and stuff, so why now!

"Bastion," the pink thing rumbled in a low voice and he raised an eyebrow, "You must follow your destiny…"

"Uh… what?"

"You must go to the land that only you can go to…"

"…"

"You must save the land of Fantasia…"

"…" 'What a nut. Is he talking about Final Fantasy now?'

"You must find the Never ending Story and complete the tale!"

"Uh, dude," Shugo popped up next to him and pointed a finger at the pink thing, "If it's never-ending, doesn't that mean it can never be finished?"

Silence.

Then—

"You must complete your quest."

"I think you have the wrong person, then," the boy said impatiently, not really caring a bit about this whole ordeal, "Now can you leave me alone? I have more important things to do."

"But you are the chosen one," the pink puppet-thing persistent, getting on the two boy's nerves, "And you must save the child-like empress."

"What the--" Bastion had to cover his friend's mouth to stop him from swearing and one of his eyes twitched. Just slightly.

"Like I said. You have the wrong person."

"But--"

"Look. Who are you?"

"Wha--"

"I thought so. Now buzz off." Bastion slammed the window shut and somehow managed to locate a can of paint that appeared out of nowhere and he painted the glass so that no stupid pink thing could annoy him.

At least for now.

The teacher stalked into the chaotic classroom.

"Turn to page 158. NOW!"

---

"No way. You're being stalking by a pink puppet now?" asked Cless, arms crossed as they walked out of the classroom for recess. Bastion shrugged and looked at his shoes, not really knowing what to say. What could he say in this predicament anyway? Not much.

"Well, I think it would be very annoying," Miranda commented, looking annoyed for the younger boy, "Who wants to be told about some crazy empress who's CHILD-LIKE, really? I mean, if she's an empress, she's supposed to be able to take care of herself, right?"

"No, I don't think do," Cecelia corrected her, "They usually let other people deal with that kind of stuff. All strange, in the end."

Shugo was walking backwards and trying to see what Bastion was thinking, but since that didn't work, there wasn't much he could do so they left the building and exited to the grounds, only to have the pink puppet thing float over to them. On strings.

Oh happy, happy day.

"Bastion, you must go back to the world--" it rumbled.

The blonde(/brunette) snapped.

"YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG GUY! I AM NOT GOING TO GO ANYWHERE!" he summoned a ball of dark purple energy before he even knew what he was doing, "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He sent the ball flying and the puppet was gone before they knew it. Shugo whistled and slapped his friend on the back, grinning.

"Well, who would have thought you could put so much energy into that blow? I'm surprised at you."

The teacher ran up to them, probably seeing the whole thing. "All of you. In. NOW."

---

So at the end of that tiring school day, Bastion and his friends were told that they had to have detention for the one spell, but it wasn't like detention meant that they did anything. There wasn't even a teacher there.

Odd. But oh well.

Shugo leaned on his desk curiously so that he could speak to the blonde-brunette next to him, who was still grumbling under his breath, "Did you understand anything about what that pink thing said to you? Cause I'm still at a loss."

"You think you're the only one lost? I don't get it…" he replied moodily, head on desk and eyes unfocused, "My parents aren't going to be happy, though."

"Oh, they aren't the magic sort of people, are they?"

"No."

"Must be tough."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, Bastion," Cless called, "I think Chester found something that might explain a few things."

"Really?"

"Yep. Go ahead."

Chester cleared his throat slightly, "Ahem. Well, apparently there's this kid called Bastion in a movie – and book – called the Never-Ending Story. Simple enough, right?"

"Yeah, so simple that we have to sit here for a couple of hours," muttered Miranda, "And I need to be at my part-time job. They're going to KILL me!" she squeaked the last word in sudden horror, but Bastion was looking out the window again, thinking of only one thing.

'Stupid Pink Dragon… ruin my day like that…'

---

And yes, every day was going to be different for them.

But that was later.

Much later.

Oh yes.

But back to the normal story then, right?

Right.

000

Well, this happened to pop into my mind when we dug out the movie of the Never-Ending story 2 and… yeah. Stupid pink dragon… if you know what I'm talking about… well, who knows. Otherwise it's just random stuff.

0 Scardiecat: I admit that there is no storyline, but maybe eventually. Nothing too heavy, though, but I'm doing my best. Thank you so much for the review!

0 Hakudoshi-chan: Thanks!

0 Luna: Yeah. They will be there… eventually. Actually, I should mention them a bit soon, otherwise I'll forget… thanks for the review! Aheheheh… fanclubs… it would be unbearable…

0 Salioka: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked it! I mean, yeah. Sure, I've taken a look but haven't reviewed, but… yeah, the internet's been evil and I keep forgetting. Anyway, thanks!

0 marthawolfer: I updated… but it's not really on Daisuke, or the others, is it? But I think I've got the spark back… (grins) So back to the drawing board, huh?

0 T: Good idea, actually. (thinks) No, Risa doesn't even go to the same school, but they were friends at Dai's old school. He has yet to be aquainted with Sato and who knows what will happen. It's all a game of chance. I have nothing against that kinda stuff, so it's okay. Thanks for the suggestions!

0 algarnna: Waaaaah! It's not my fault this took a long time! Actually, that alone is a long story, so I won't talk about it. I'll be putting a proper chapter up soon (I really hope so, anyway. If I can find the time) and there's really no chance of Dai and Risa getting together. They'll talk and stuff sometime… but I doubt it. Anyway, thanks!

I am so sorry to everyone for no updating and all, and I'll do my best to get another chapter up! But that's only if I finish Darkened Heart… and whatever else I'm trying to do. (grimace) I don't know what I'm doing.

Oh, and if you have the time, please read Evil is Everything, which is set in the same scenario, and there's actually a promise of the HP world being introduced! I know that much! But it's set about two years after… so yeah. I think Daisuke and Satoshi are kinda together… but I don't really know. Anyway, yeah. You don't have to read it.

And I want to thank you all for reviewing and waiting and everything else, so you get toy plushies and everything!


	6. Chapter 4: Living Life through Chaos

So here we are in the real world, trying to find something more useful to do. Oh well, here's the next chapter. Hope it's to everyone's liking.

Disclaimers: I own this. Or as much of this as I can own. Yay.

Ratings/Warnings: The usual? Oh yeah…

Pairings: Dunno. You tell me.

Other: Uh… stuff. Trying to get this to make sense for everyone out there. Or something. I'm not too sure anymore.

Crossover with: Well… guess the Angel/Demon concept came from Pita-ten, so yeah. Other than that… no.

000

Extras: Character Profiles #3 (Chapter Three)

28. Name: Tina (?) Age: 17 Distinctive features: short black hair, dark eyes Magic: unidentified

Brief Bio: One of the two girls who ends up hanging around Taro. Reasons unknown. Oh, and she can be pretty violent when she wants to.

29. Name: Klarth (?) Age: 17 Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified

Brief Bio: Some guy who hangs around Taro.

30. Name: Takeru (?) Age: 17 Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified

Brief Bio: Ditto

31. Name: Beth (?) Age: 17 Distinctive features? Magic: unidentified

Bio: The last girl to hang around the 'loser squad' (despite being far from it) and best friend of Tina. The only person who can calm the other girl down. That's what friends are for, right?

000

_If there was one way to deal with the situation, what would you do? Would you act the hero and do what you THOUGHT was heroic? Or could you take another path that would allow you to run away and hide forever?_

_What choices in life do you have?_

000

History Lesson #9

Other Worlds: General Topic

Do you believe in the supernatural? Do you believe in magic? Do you believe that there is indeed another world connected to this one and it's just a matter of time before it is made public?

Yet there is so much not known and that fact remains the branch of the greatest power of all. That is, acknowledging the truth instantly dubbed the person as a mental patient and that was all.

One world. Many worlds. Which one sounds right?

But there is truly more than one world in this existence, yet no one can face the fact that this is indeed true. Almost as true as our own existence on earth.

Magic and other beings live off this knowledge, and it is that that some people can come to terms about this… difference. The worlds are actually connected through thin lines and barriers, which are forms of transport for those who know how to use them and want to travel elsewhere.

The people on earth have come to accept these strange terms, but they refuse to accept that they aren't the only worlds known. They fear the forms of 'transport' – the barriers – and that's what makes them a lower class than the rest. They're just too scared.

And yet, it is because of the other worlds that we are where we are, and that is how different races come into play, and that is how the world rotates in this life and that abnormalities will one day be accepted.

And that is why they have those schools.

000

History Lesson #10

Other Worlds: Demons and Angels

Demons and Angels. Angels and Demons. Heaven and Hell. Life and Death.

Key words in the simple mind of a human. But these beings are no different from the rest of us. It's not like they kill us for simple pleasure, at least, not normally. They live, breathe, eat and love and hate, and that is all that's needed.

The only supposed difference is the fact that their lives are based on past actions and that angels are supposed to do 'good' while demons do 'evil'.

That is very far from the truth.

Wings? Yes, I suppose they do have them. But that's nothing new nowadays. There are different forms and there is little to distinguish the two in the present. They may be portrayed as enemies and the fact that they should not even be on earth, but who is to say now?

They have powers like those with magic.

Why not learn how to control them then?

000

_Sometimes they think it's for the best. But in the end it usually isn't. Fools will keep dreaming, keep hoping, keep pleading; but they will never reach the end. There is no way out for them._

_There is nowhere for them to hide._

---

Chapter Four: Living Life through Chaos (in all it's glory)

"Hey you! Redheaded kid! Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

Daisuke turned around, confused: so it was already starting and it had only been a minute since he had walked past the front gates of the school. Mentally he hit himself on the head, not knowing why he attracted so much chaos. Or did it happen to everyone? He had no idea. It always seemed to end up this way and it was only his third day at this building of a place.

Right? He couldn't remember.

Anyway, the redhead had turned to see an indignant/fuming looking Taro panting and trying to look real intimidating, but it wasn't working because he was gasping for breath and leaning against the brick walls for support. He looked like he'd been running, managed to trip a number of times, and probably came close to running into a car or two as well.

"Um…" Daisuke began hesitantly, not knowing on whether he should be running, walking or staying around to see what happened next.

"I… I…" wheezed Taro incoherently, "I… to you… challenge… you… I…"

"?" You could practically see the question marks popping up over the redhead and he could only blink.

Taro was about to open his mouth again to say something, but just then a girl with short black hair stomped up to him, her bag slung over one shoulder. Without a hint of hesitation, she kicked him.

"You're doing it AGAIN!" she shrieked. "You idiot!"

With that, she began to kick him harder, emphasizing what she was trying to say with each hit. "Always. ALWAYS doing stupid stuff like THIS and that's the reason to WHY YOU'RE such a LOSER."

The other teen yelped with exasperation as he tried to roll out of harm's way. That obviously didn't work because the girl continued to kick him – hard – and wouldn't let him get away.

"You don't even deserve to come here!" she ranted, still kicking, "You can't do anything right and you're just… so PATHETIC!"

"Wha-- Tina," a girl with long, plaited blonde-brown hair walked up, a faint trace of amusement on her face as she watched the other girl still kicking Taro into oblivion. "I think you should stop now or he'll end up with broken ribs. Again." She waved a hand.

Tina fumed, but finally stopped kicking the now sniveling teen, "He deserves it. I heard you-know-who beat him again. I mean, what's with that?"

The other girl grinned, "I know. Maybe we should be seeing if we can find someone more useful and enjoyable to hang around with, huh?" With that, she gave Taro one more hard kick in the ribs and then allowed herself to be pushed away by her friend, who laughing nervously at the scene. By then, of course, a pretty hefty crowd had gathered, interested to see what might happen next, but now they were disappointed and they began to drift off.

And that whole time, Daisuke had been standing by the sidelines, completely forgotten.

"Kyuu! Kyuu!"

"I know With. That was weird." He agreed. He was now debating on if he should go up and help Taro to the infirmary or something, or walk off like the rest of them. He wasn't too sure anymore: I mean, yes, he was the same guy who had just tried to pick a fight, and yes, he was the same loser who tried to attack him just last afternoon. But Daisuke was just too kind of a person to just walk off like that, so now he was hovering around, still debating with himself. The decision was so hard for him to decide upon: leave him or not?

What was he to do? His head was already running around in circles now and making him dizzy.

Daisuke was about to come to a conclusion, but ended up getting knocked over by something, or to be accurate, a certain someone called Ryu. Not to mention said teen seemed to be carrying a bagful of bricks so that the other boy couldn't breath anymore.

"Can't… breathe…" the redhead managed to choke out, slowly turning purple in the face. It was only now that Ryu noticed that something was wrong.

"Oh, sorry about that, Daisuke," he grinned as he got up and pulled the other boy up with him, "So, how're you?"

"Besides being challenged by someone in the first few minutes of getting here, I'm fine," Daisuke pointed at Taro, who was still on the ground and whining to himself.

Ryu raised a brow, "Right… Well, we'll just be leaving him on his own, 'cause who wants to get attention that way?" He grabbed Daisuke by the wrist and began to drag him off, "Let's go then!"

With inclined his head in confusion as his master was dragged off into the grounds and then hopped into the redhead's bag, seeing as there was nothing else for him to do. "Kyu…"

As they walked down the path where everyone was currently hanging out, a window was pulled open and a teacher with thick-rimmed glasses poked her head out, looked around, and then pointed an accusing finger at a group of boys banging around.

"You're breaking school rules!" she barked shrilly, "Do that again and I'll be sending you to the principal!"

One of the boys – with dyed purple streaks – looked up, blinked, and bellowed back; "What are we doing wrong, miss?"

"Just stop doing it!"

"We're not doing anything, miss!"

"Oh yes you are!"

Ryu pulled Daisuke away as the argument bounced back and forth. "Sometimes teacher provoke students to fight," he explained simply, as they walked along, "But I think sometimes it's just in their head that every student is doing something against the rules."

"Right…" Daisuke was thoughtful about this. It seemed to explain about why some teachers had snapped, at least. He would have said this out loud, but who knew who would hear it and what would happen next.

Besides, Ryu said it out loud for him.

"It's because of this school that most of our teachers have snapped."

"KINAMORA!" roared a voice inside the building. "OFFICE. NOW."

Grinning, the brunette shrugged, "Ah well. Don't get yourself blown up or something, 'kay? See ya in class."

"Uh… yeah…" The redhead came to the simple conclusion that Ryu was used to it and did this all the time. With a sigh, he turned his attention towards the school grounds and wandered off again.

The usual; people talking, people yelling, some people setting off spells for no reason at all. Slowly Daisuke was getting used to it.

At least, he thought he was getting used to it.

"Hey! Daisuke!" called a voice he recognized as Viki's.

"Yeah?" he turned around as she skidded to a halt, a dust cloud fading off after her and she flicked a stray bang out of the way. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, I was just thinking. You hang around Ryu a lot, right?"

Well, he had since the time he had come here, and he was only following the other boy around because he was not only forced to, but all the lessons that he'd had for the past days had been exactly the same; so it seemed to be the only way to go for now… unless he wanted to get lost. And didn't she hang around him as well? The logic in the question was… strange…

"Uh… I guess…"

Viki nodded, "I thought so. I mean, why would you hang around a chaos magnet like him on your own free will?"

Again, the logic was lost.

"Anyway, I was just wondering if you actually like hanging around him," she stated, matter-of-factly, "'Cause if you don't, you don't have to be around him. I'll get rid of him for you." The redhead could almost see her magic aura being set to 'destroy'.

He smiled weakly, "Uh, no, that's okay. I mean, he's alright… but wouldn't you know that?"

"Yeah," she sighed, "But you're not the sort of guy who can take all that pressure of being caught in the middle, huh?"

"… Huh?"

Viki grinned and gave him the thumbs-up, "Okay, I think I've got the picture now. Hang around Ryu if you want, but if you don't want him annoying you, just leave it to me." She waved to someone over her shoulder. "See you then!" She ran off in that direction, leaving Daisuke as confused as he had been only moments before.

Not only was the school a death-trap, it was also full of incredibly perplexing students.

He shook his head and checked his wrist-watch. He probably should be going into the school building, but he never knew how dangerous it could be, walking around without your guard up. He was slowly getting used to the atmosphere, but he was sure that there was something here that shouldn't even be there. Not that he could say that out loud without someone thinking of him as a nut and then telling a teacher, who in turn would tell the principal, and the thoughts spiraled downhill from there.

Turning around, Daisuke took about a step forward and then froze. There was a large crowd. An incredibly large crowd. Actually, it was more of one of those stadium numbered crowds.

But besides that one fact, they were all stampeding in his direction; and if he didn't move soon, he wasn't going to be in existence for much longer.

Daisuke sweat dropped at the thought and quickly moved to the side, just as the first wave hit, the large dust cloud following behind them in a sort of frenzy. The crowd was entirely consisted of girls, who were all squealing and screaming something or other and it was beginning to hurt his ears.

Plugging them, the redhead walked off towards the school building just as the first explosion made itself present.

000

Mr. Loony looked over the heads of the students, most of them looking incredibly bored and weren't paying attention. He mumbled something about incompetence and stupidity, before turning to the piece of paper that was the roll.

"Chorila."

"Here."

"Evans."

"Heeree." The high-pitched voice trailed off slowly, like a broken radio being turned down. Some people rolled their eyes. The teacher ignored them.

"Inagawa."

Silence.

"Inagawa."

More silence.

"…" mumbled cursing. "Where is Inagawa?"

A hand flew up, "Currently being choked, sir."

Mr. Loony looked over his cast desk and located the student, who really was being choked.

"Don't do that during class and unhand him, Minase."

There was a sigh of disappointment, "Yes, sir."

He nodded and continued with the roll. It was unlikely for a student to be missing, seeing as it was a full classroom, but since it had just be refurnished after the blowing-up incident, they wouldn't be staying for long anyway. As the roll came to an end, more people were leaning over desks and holding whispered conversations, but the teacher didn't seem to notice it.

Or he ignored that as well; same difference.

After reading out some notices (such as no using magic to push peoples heads down the toilet – the usual) and yelling at the odd student because they were being too loud, he left the class for their first lesson.

Daisuke buried himself in one of his – many - textbooks so that he didn't have to notice the chaos around him, and knew to only look up when a teacher entered; they, to say the least, had more controllable auras, so he knew when it was the right time.

If any other student heard that, though, they would have thought him as crazy, so he didn't talk about it. Not even to his parents.

"The magical theory can be based on many obscurities and old wive's tales," read Daisuke slowly, "Whereas most people seem to be unaware that their house lighting on might have been more than just an accident." Okay, that was a… very strange line.

"You know," a voice said above him, "The book is really wrong on the details."

The redhead gave a startled yelp because the voice had been so sudden and he had been so sure that no one had gone over to him to talk. He jerked his head up – which hurt his neck in the process – and noticed that it was Ekaiyu, whose attention was on the book in his hands and she was scowling.

"Uh…" he didn't know what to say.

"The magical theory was actually started by the few mages who knew that what they didn't wasn't some psycho accident," she pointed out coolly, "I studied it last year with Alma, but the teacher doesn't believe us. Most people don't, so we never talk much about it anymore," again, she was scowling at the book like she wanted it to blow up in his hands. She was probably capable of doing it as well, but nothing happened.

"So… if it's wrong, how come they still teach us?" asked Daisuke, curious. Something about what she said seemed so… absurd, if that was the right word to use.

Ekaiyu shrugged, flicking a stray bang out of the way, "They find the truth hard to swallow? Or they don't want to have to face the mob again. Humans against mages isn't pleasant. We might go through that in history again, if the teacher doesn't decide to sugar-coat it again." She opened her mouth again, probably to say something else, but she closed her mouth, shook her head, and then walked back to her desk, where she was instantly mobbed by the green-haired girl and the blue-haired girl. A girl with brown hair hovered in the background, looking vaguely concerned, but they soon returned to their seats as the teacher opened the door.

"Open your Maths book at page 89," she intoned, bored out of her skull, he expected, "And we'll take it from there."

000

"You know, I was really dreading this," Algiros was saying conversationally with another boy, "But if it's guys against girls, well, it won't be too hard."

"Don't count on it," Ryu piped, "They have Yashima and Minase, you know. It could get really bloody."

"They don't allow that at school, you know."

"You never know."

Daisuke listened as the boys began to argue among themselves as he pulled on the plain shirt that they had to wear for Physical Education. Whatever they were talking about, he knew at once that it was going to be pain all the way and he honestly hoped that he wouldn't have to be taken home on a stretcher after this. The possibility of that happening though was quite high…

"Come on, Daisuke," Ryu called, grabbing the boy by the wrist and dragging him out. Algiros blinked and rolled his eyes, following behind them.

"Why are you always trying to cause trouble and pain for everyone?" he asked as they joined the rest of the class, which consisted of about twenty students in total. Or everyone else had run off; you never knew.

Their physical education teacher caught sight of Daisuke and beckoned him over, which allowed him an excuse to get away from the boys who went back to arguing and he walked up to her.

"You're Niwa-kun?" she asked kindly, and he nodded. She marked something off and then sighed, "Well, I have to ask you to stay on the sidelines for today, then, Niwa-kun, because this lesson will be like World War Two coming straight out of the textbooks along with magic spells every odd interval." She smiled widely at the look on his face. "I suppose you understand then?"

Daisuke gulped and nodded.

"Okay." She turned her attention to the rest of the class, "Come on, class. We have to get this done before lunch!"

They entered the large gym which looked like it had survived a few good days, but by the time they were beginning, it looked like a bomb had hit them unawares.

Watching on the sidelines was just as bad as actually getting involved in it, the redhead decided as he winced as someone got hit by something and fell, so why were they doing this?

He'd have to ask someone.

It also seemed like most of the boys present were actually provoking the girls into fighting, and they were equally matched, although he noticed that both Satoshi and Ekaiyu were standing by the sidelines, not getting into the midst of trouble.

There was another crash and Daisuke flinched.

That had to hurt.

000

By the time class was over most of the class had been sent to the infirmary to stay during morning break and Daisuke was sweat dropping heavily at what he had just witnessed. If every lesson was like that, then he honestly didn't want a part of it.

His mother would agree with him, that was for sure, but he didn't want her marching in to make her demands clear; that would just be an embarrassment.

Lunch seemed to be more peacefully – or was it because all the troublesome students were gone for the time being? – and he wasn't disturbed for the first time, being allowed some breathing space. With was hopping around energetically, as always, and he took another look at his timetable.

ESP.

ESP? As in psychics? Euh… Daisuke blinked and scratched the back of his head, just as the bell rang. Shrugging and deciding that he could ask someone later, the redhead collected With and went off in search of whatever room he was supposed to go to.

When he got there, there were very few students in a confined room and they looked to be ranging from the earliest to the oldest years. This included Dark, Krad and a girl with silver-gray hair.

Had he walked into the wrong classroom?

It seemed that someone had read his thoughts because he received a simple reply close by the door.

"So they suspect you to?"

"Eh?" he spun around and Ekaiyu sighed. "Yashima-san… what are you…"

She pointed at the blackboard for a moment, which read ESP in big black letter, before explaining it simply to the confused redhead: "ESP. It's a magical branch that is never mentioned because it's so powerful, or should I say, dangerous. It uses a strong amount of mental power and they open up the mind, allowing the people to do many things normal mages can't do. That's why they have this special class up.

"If they suspect you, they want you to confess that it's true; and then they destroy the evidence."

Daisuke swallowed, not knowing what to say.

000

Hey, look, I actually managed to update. Wow. I mean, I think I rushed it in the end, but I think I get the point across. Vaguely. And I can't remember how many days Daisuke's been there. Tch.

I haven't put much of Dark, Krad or Satoshi, have I? Er… well, the next chapter will be… pretty interesting, once I work out what's going to happen. Chaos all around, that's what I know.

Uh… can't say much else besides me musing over how am I supposed to use all the characters in the story. And will the principal really live up to his insane reputation? Time can only tell…

Reviewer replies:

Hakudoshi-chan: You thought that was surprising? I mean, come on, it's real old. XO Almost like hearing the Sound of Music making a massive comeback… you know, that's not a bad idea…

Luna: Yup. Here's the update. Hope you enjoy.

Salioka: Yeah, I got Shugo from .hack cause I couldn't think of any names! XO I tend to do that a lot, so yeah. And here's the update. Hope you enjoy then, right?

kyo's little koneko: Blowing up things is about the only good thing I can do in this life. I enjoy writing this story so yeah. XD Thanks for the reviews!

Again, no promise when this will be updated. I mean… yeah. I'm putting up a Friday the 13th story kinda thing… but yeah. Strangeness in all its forms. Thanks for reading this! Hope you'll be back for more, okay?


	7. Chapter 5: ESP and Friends

How long has it been since I did another chapter? Er… nevermind.

Disclaimers: …What? Yeah, I own that… Wait, what are we talking about?

Ratings/Warnings: … Strangeness?

Pairings: None as of yet. Still.

Other: I don't know. Stuff kinda happened… Daisuke makes some friends that actually might be less insane and… er… yeah. Another crazy teacher for the ESP class…

Crossover with: the term 'Esper' coming from FFVI, characters from Pita-ten, I suppose and… yeah.

---

Extras: Character Profiles

Er… no new characters were introduced. Ah well.

---

_Why are we so wary of the truth? How it any different from the lies that we are constantly told about? It makes absolutely no sense and is bound to be pointless beyond belief._

_So why aren't we ever told the truth in the first place?_

_Can we not understand? Do they believe that we are too weak to make sense of the horrid truth that is our lives? Are we that pathetic that they think they can protect us by not telling us?_

… _Yeah right._

_Yeah right…_

---

History Lesson #11

Other Worlds: Magic based on Theory

Some magic is good. Some is bad.

That was the key aspect in the theory of magic.

But was there more to it?

Perhaps. Perhaps not.

No one could really remember, and honestly, they couldn't care less.

Normal people believe that magic as it is and that not controlled will lead to chaos beyond belief that they have never seen before. There seems to be a truth in that, but there is definitely more.

Magic is in the veins, in the blood. True, there are the ones who have more power than others, but it's not due to weakness of any sort.

It's the willpower that is necessary.

Believing in oneself and being confident in one's own abilities is a must in the controlling of magic, otherwise it will run amok.

The theory has some right in it, yet there is more to it.

Some things are more important than others, but manipulation of magic is… something complex. Something that cannot be done in a few days, weeks or even years. It's a lot longer than what one would thing, but the battle between on thing or another can cause many problems.

Also, the fact remains that some people don't care enough to put a proper theory in the basis or magic.

It's there; it's used.

That's all that is to it.

000

History Lesson #12

Other Worlds: ESP

What is ESP to be exact? No one has ever been able to comprehend such a question. All they know is that it is a branch of complex magic that cannot be fully known because… well… they destroy the evidence in the end.

It's strong, it's unknown… people are afraid of it.

But it's because of their mistrust that most of those who possess ESP don't own up. Why should they? It's not like they're doing anything that can hurt anyone else.

So they try to dig out the ones they suspect, get them to admit to the power that's within them, and then get rid of the power in them… somehow. Who knows what they do.

Either way, in the end, it's a form of life that will, one day, most definitely, lead to chaos…

So what does it mean to them?

ESP. Esper…

Beings with magic power beyond what should be.

Did that make any sense…?

---

_People don't seem to understand the truth between the lies. There's so much that confuses people, and maybe it is that that makes others believe that lying is the best way out of it._

_Supposing some truths hold the lies, and the lies hold the truths._

_In the end, we just don't know._

---

Chapter Five: ESP and Friends

Daisuke blinked at his classmate who ignored him and wandered off, muttering something under her breath, but it probably wasn't directed to him so it didn't matter. He was just trying to get his head to work right and process what she had just told him. Although something about 'destroying the evidence' was a good enough excuse for him to run off screaming anytime now. But he obviously wasn't allowed to actually do that so he would just have to stand there and panic until he fainted from shock or something. Not that that was actually a possibility, and he would end up having to face it in the end, so he might as well do it now.

It also came to his attention that there were only a small number of students around, most of them minding their own business and saying very little. The writing on the whiteboard wasn't exactly the most welcoming, and if the death glares at the board and door meant anything at all, then, well, he'd just have to wait and see for himself. Even though he honestly didn't want to, but hey, who was he going to complain to anyway? It was crystal clear that the principal had allowed it to proceed, otherwise there wouldn't be a class like this in the first place. Though why he wanted to dig out all the 'different' magic-potentials he didn't know.

And why would he know? He was still the new kid and all, and these sorts of questions really shouldn't have been running through his head, but he couldn't help it. Besides being born insanely curious, he also managed to jump to more than one conclusion, seemed to attract trouble no matter how far away from the situation he was, and didn't even like the attention he got from it. How did that make any sense in the first place? That's what he wanted to know.

Cutting the thoughts off in his head, the redhead looked around the classroom and the students, trying to identify them. It wasn't hard to point out that Satoshi was there, sitting in a corner and reading a book while looking incredibly bored; Dark and Krad were just looking out the window, also looking bored; then there was Ekaiyu, who was still chunnering to herself and that left the rest of the school population for him to figure out. There seemed to be an even number of girls and boys in the classroom, and everyone was keeping to themselves anyway, as he made his way silently to a desk that was unoccupied. Far, far away in the back so, hopefully, no one would notice him. And they didn't; although Dark smirked, muttered something to the blonde, who rolled his eyes, and Satoshi glanced up for a millisecond before returning to his book.

As expected, everyone else didn't even blink when he'd moved and the annoying stillness of nothing clouded over them. It was sort of depressing, yet not, and had the kind of consistency that made someone want to bash it over the head with a giant mallet, if possible.

But it was merely a wishful thought, so they all dismissed it and then there was the silent agreement to bash the teacher over the head as soon as they arrived. Maybe it would spare them the really long and tedious lecture they were soon going to have to witness.

"He's late."

The silence had been cut through sharply by Krad, who was staring down at his watch because there was obviously nothing else to do. Dark blinked at this while all the other students just stared at them and then cracked a random grin for no real reason, it seemed.

"Maybe someone finally decided to do away with him!" he decided out loud, everyone still staring, although he didn't seemed fazed the least, "We all needed that he had to be sacked. Who in the right mind allows a psychopath to teach a bunch of students while threatening to stab them with a knife anyway?" He looked around the staring faces to see if they agreed of not. They didn't do anything, but it seemed to be enough for agreement to him and the purple-haired teen continued smoothly, "Seriously, he had it coming to him, and what was the point in it? This is a bludge and a half. We don't learn anything except that all ESP people are creatures of the devil and deserve to die, blah blah blah--"

"That's not true," cut in a boy with short blonde hair. He didn't look happy at all with the contrast of devils and was about to get up, but a girl with brown hair pulled him down.

"Klaus… please don't try to start a fight," she said softly, but the silence allowed them all to hear, "Besides, he was talking about the teacher…"

"Then I'll take it out on him." growled the blonde, allowing himself to be pulled down again. A girl with long pink hair with bunny accessories pounced on him, grinning wildly. "Gah! Let go you stupid angel!"

"Why?" the girl pouted and clung onto him harder, "Scared that I'll choke you? Su?"

"And don't talk like that. It's annoying!"

"Misha-san… I don't think Higuchi-san would appreciate this…"

"What? He had to go to the bathroom. Su!"

"Shut up shut up shut up!"

Daisuke raised an eyebrow at this and assumed that they were some of the exchange students from the whole 'other world' thing. Angels and Devils, obviously. But why were they also here? Not to mention the pink-haired girl in particular didn't seem to care less about their predicament. Of sorts. He wasn't too sure anymore.

The three bickered – or, the blonde and the pink-haired girl did, while the brunette tried to calm them down – and then trailed off into the unfavorable silence that they all seemed to be used to: and the most interesting thing that happened after that was that a boy with light purple hair entered the room and took a seat with the bickering three and shot them all suspicious looks. They returned the gesture coolly and said nothing.

Half the lesson was actually over before a teacher entered the room. And seeing that everyone was sending him death-threatening glares, Daisuke concluded that this was their teacher for the lesson. He didn't LOOK like a psychopath, to say the least, but something in his eyes seemed to scream that out and he decided not to talk too much about it. Or think about it. It was a lot safer to pretend it didn't exist; unless it was trying to kill you.

About middle-aged and wearing glasses as well as a business suit, the man shambled over to the desk and dropped the folder and papers that he'd been holding and then looked calmly up at the students. Dark, who was sitting a few seats in front of Daisuke, muttered to Krad, "Anytime soon…" and the blonde just nodded once to indicate that he had heard.

The redhead blinked at this, not understanding what was meant by that, but he didn't have to wait long to find out.

With little to no regard on his part, the teacher slammed the desk with his palms so hard that the table looked ready to split. The loud noise that followed after it rang through the room and Daisuke blinked, caught by surprise and trying to understand what was going on now.

Glaring down at the small number of students before him, the teacher took a deep breath and began to rant; "You must not hide all the power in you! It is for the good of society, the world, and yourself! You must not, I repeat, must not act like you don't know what you're talking about!"

Everyone stared at him.

Watching from the relative safety of the back, Daisuke observed the man getting angrier and angrier as he fell into threatening them, but all the students didn't even react when he'd begun his speech…

At the most, they were reading, talking to the people next to them, or catching up on their other work. So, in the end, they did absolutely nothing and seemed completely unfazed with the threats that were being dished out. But then again, if that was what he did every single day, anyone would – eventually – get used to it. It was kind of hard not to, anyway.

In the end the teacher got into a pointless political argument with one of the students and - as the bell rang overhead for the start of the next lesson – everyone else filed out quietly. Once out of hearing range, though, they seemed to relax more and talking more among themselves. The only problem for Daisuke then was the fact that he didn't know anyone from the class and they were all beginning to split up to get to class.

A tap on the shoulder made him whirl around in blind – and pointless – panic.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow at the reaction and the redhead blushed in embarrassment. He wasn't supposed to be THAT paranoid, was he? No, he had only been here for a few day – less than a week, for sure – and already he was scared of being blown out to space by some random magic-using-person-thingy and he didn't know why.

While these thoughts ran around in the back of his mind, Daisuke tried to collect himself and managed a small, but shaky, smile that just didn't look right, "Hiwatari-kun…"

"So they dragged you into the ESP class as well," concluded the blue-haired boy impassively, like it was the world's most normal conversation possible. "I thought there was something different about you. Even if you don't know what origin your magic is," he added as an afterthought.

Daisuke's mind, which had obviously been in the clouds of blank nothingness, snapped back to attention and he would have tripped on air if he hadn't caught himself. It was all very confusing and a lost cause to the boy, but seeing as the blue-haired had started the conversation, there was no harm in continuing it; I mean, he was in the same class! "Oh… really? How could you tell that?" Was he a sort of analysis-adept-thingy or something? Being able to read the magic and life pulses in a person?

But Satoshi merely shrugged as they ploughed through a wave of students going down the hallways the other way, not caring about the world around them. "I'm not a Perceptionist, if that's what you're thinking. It just… came to me when I saw you."

"Uh… okay…"

The redhead fell silent, trying to make it out what his classmate meant by that, but it was also clear that said boy was not going to say anything else on the subject. Shrugging, they entered the classroom, where Satoshi was swamped by a few girls in the class and Daisuke had to try not to get himself killed/choked in the process.

Some of the non-fangirls that were sitting around in small girls merely rolled their eyes at the scene and muttered random comments – mostly "pathetic", "no sense of dignity" and "I think they lost their brains this morning" – which fluttered around the room, while all the other guys just watched on with faint amusement. And then there were the guys who most definitely had a girlfriend in the little group and were glaring daggers at Satoshi.

Even so, it was clear that the blue-haired boy had no interest in them whatsoever and he merely tried to get out of the grasp of the squealing, giggling and shrieking fangirls, to no avail. Daisuke felt sorry for him.

With (who had been hiding since the crazy ESP interrogator began belllowing) merely 'kyu'-ed for something. Most likely food.

Sitting down, Daisuke tried to ignore the annoying voice of Ryu, who was currently in full-swing as to how to irritate the teacher beyond belief for them all, and tried to make sense of all the things the ESP lesson was supposed to do for them.

It was an obvious case of phobia against a certain branch of magic, but who cared about that? It wasn't like they would have to face it, right? Unless that was what they were actually afraid of happening… well, that made sense of sorts, but what they meant by destroying the evidence… he just couldn't place it. Sounded like they were getting rid of all the ants in some contaminated house.

Not a nice thought, he had to admit.

So what was the point then? What were they trying to prove here? What did they want to see happen? Was there something special about the powers that no one knew about? What was going to happen? And why did he have to be dragged into something like this? He never asked to be. It was so unfair.

Life always was.

And it had all started with him finding out that he could actually use magic.

--- Flashback with Daisuke: Part Three ---

"Daisuke! Come back here!" bellowed Takeshi, shoving a group of innocent bystanders to one side as he chased the redhead around the park. He was closely followed by Masahiro, who was trying to calm him down, but was failing miserably.

"Why should I!" yelled Daisuke as he kept a good distance away from the dangerous raven-haired boy.

"Come on! It's not that bad!"

"Going someplace where you are always leads to pain and agony for me!" was the reply he received. "And my mum doesn't want her son in pieces, you know!"

"You've never ended up in pieces before!"

"Uh… don't you remember the time he broke his arm?" Masahiro pointed out in between pants for breath. "And you came close to breaking your neck, if I remember correctly. I think you should just drop it."

Takeshi ignored him, as always; "Daisuke--! It won't be the same without you around and you know that!"

Daisuke chose not to reply to that and continued running. He was only always there because he was the ONLY one capable of getting them out of a tight spot which would lead to parents getting angry. For some reason his childhood friend just ATTRACTED attention in all it's forms, no matter how far away he was from the scene of chaos. It was quite annoying.

"You're being so mean!"

"No, he's being sensible, you see. Something that you don't have in that tiny brain of yours."

Forgetting about chasing the redhead, Takeshi spun around and tackled the blonde, choking him in the process. "WHAT!"

Glad that this would mean there was a good chance of getting home without too much trouble, Daisuke stopped sprinting and slowed down to a walk, tucking his hands into his pockets as he tried to get his breathing to calm down. Most of the people in the park consisted of students, who had all been watching the proceedings with faint amusement, but were now ignoring him, which he was thankful for.

Why was it always like that anyway? Every time Takeshi came up with a crazy idea, he would somehow manage to convince Daisuke to tag along and then the problems would start. At first they had been small things, but more and more frequently, stranger occurrences would be seen and heard about, with no explanation granted. Of course, small explosions seemed to be a part of their life, but now… now it was just so… odd.

And perhaps the strangest part was that the redhead seemed to be in tune with it. More than once had he had to save his friends from certain pain and the like and now… his mother wasn't actually saying anything, but he could tell that she had something up his sleeve. Something that he didn't know about, and didn't want to know about.

Did he really want to go home then? Well, it wasn't like he had much of a choice in the matter.

Ten minutes later found him standing in front of his house. It looked peaceful enough, but the odd sixth sense seemed to be saying otherwise, and it had never failed him before.

With one final breath to collect whatever courage he had left, Daisuke opened the door and entered.

Nothing happened.

… At first.

Before he could truly comprehend what was going on, a trigger of traps and spell alike flew out at him.

…

And who knew how he survived it. But he did and the next thing he knew, his mother was hugging him like she was giving him away to someone she loathed, and he blinked, still freaking out.

"Uh… I'm home?" he finally squeaked.

Emiko smiled down at the obviously surprised and confused redhead, "I knew you had it Dai-chan! Welcome home!"

"… Huh?"

And that was when Emiko took her son inside and ended up having to explain what was going on from the start. How her bloodline had had magic potential and that there had been a good chance that he'd have it as well and so forth. And that he would have to change schools as well, now that she thought about it.

Daisuke had fainted.

--- End Flashback #3 ---

Snapping out of his thoughts, Daisuke looked up and saw that Satoshi had finally gotten free from the freaky girls that had been overwhelming him and the teacher had finally made it into the classroom. Everyone had finally taken their seats and calmed down, textbooks sitting on desks, and the odd eraser flying across the room for one reason or another. But that was all ignored as the female teacher wrote something on the board.

"Today in English we will be study how descriptive words are essential," she started in a non-nonsense manner. "And any magic in this class WILL give the student permission to 'visit' the principal."

A sigh of disappointment rang through the room, but no one brooked any sort of complaints as they settled down for one long and boring lesson.

---

Lunch found Daisuke doing his best to avoid Ryu at all costs, who had somehow heard about the ESP lesson and was now demanding to get some questions answered. Not that they would be willingly given, but the redhead wasn't in the mood to try and deal with him.

Problem was that since Daisuke was still new, he had no idea where to hide, because it was obvious that the brunette chasing him knew where he was going. So where the hell was he supposed to go now? And hiding in the bathrooms wasn't an idea either. Especially after that time he had heard it blowing up into smithereens.

That was how he found himself hiding on the school roof again.

"Wa-gah!" was all the redhead managed to say when he nearly tripped over his feet, while Satoshi watched him impassively. He raised an eyebrow when he heard Ryu yelling as he charged up the stairs, and swung the door closed. After muttering a word – or two – he walked away from the door and there was the distinct sound of someone running straight into it. Then came the sound of someone trying to turn the knob; only to find it locked.

"Dammit! Hiwatari!"

Not saying anything to reply to the curses that were beginning to flow from the other boy's mouth, Satoshi bent down to where Daisuke lay. The redhead was looking straight ahead of him, muttering something random under his breath but started when the blue-haired boy poked him in the shoulder.

"Hiwatari-kun?"

"Niwa-kun."

"Er…" it was only then did the redhead notice the sounds of chaos behind the door and shook his head, "Why him of all people…" he muttered, before adding, "If anything, he has to be related to Saehara…"

As Daisuke pulled himself up again, Satoshi took a seat away from the pounding door and then stared at nothing. There was no reason to why he was doing that, but… maybe it was just what he did all the time. Not that he could probably help it… or something… and now he was getting himself confused…

Shaking it all out of his head, the redhead looked below to where the scene of destruction was situated. It was amazing how far up they were, where one could only guess who each individual person was, but the flow of magic flying everywhere was something that could not be mistaken and the boy could only wonder why it was being treated in such a fashion. True, small children with magic might not know what they were doing, but what was with the whole teacher-against-student policy for? Not to mention their PE classes really could lead to some serious damage.

"I'm assuming that Kinamora heard about the ESP lesson," stated Satoshi out of the blue… literally. Turning around from his position of staring at the people running around below, Daisuke nodded once. Again his really creepy-kind-of classmate was stating things right out of nothing. It was strange, seeing as he didn't look the sort to want to say much at all and didn't enjoy company either, so then why did he want to break the silence that was plaguing them. Not the uncomfortable silence like in class, just… silence.

But being who he was, Daisuke decided to continue the conversation that had been started, ignoring the curses that Ryu was throwing out at them from the other side of the door, "But I don't see why he would be so interested in something like that. I mean…"

"It's because of his parents," cut in the other boy simply, "They're one of the researches in this topic and they want to dig out all the people with the potential so they can destroy it."

That was what Ekaiyu had been talking about…

"But why? It's not like anyone with it is actually doing something bad with it… right?" Daisuke swallowed when he met Satoshi's eyes, but the other boy shrugged.

"They're paranoid and I think you know that. How they suspect and place students in the class… I don't know," a small frowned crossed his immobile features, "Maybe it's due to their origin, their family name… or what race they're from, as you saw from Klaus."

Daisuke nodded, understanding the meaning behind that – Klaus being a demon and all – but couldn't help but continue talking; he had little to no idea to what ESP really was, "But WHAT is it, exactly? All I know is that it's a complex branch of magic and people don't like it, so…"

"… Indeed. Magic sealed away because it was too powerful for normal magic-potential people to control. But some of the stronger ones could, so they got jealous or afraid… and now they want to get rid of it."

Lots of gaps in the information, obviously, but Satoshi didn't say anything else after that and the redhead suspected that some of the things that had happened would have to require his own investigating.

Sometime during all of that, Ryu had left – muttering random curses under his breath – and the door swung open. Daisuke blinked at this and Satoshi sighed as he got up to confront the two people who had entered.

"What the hell do you want?" he asked, "You know that you're not welcome here."

"Aw… you're so cruel," Dark rolled his eyes and then noticed Daisuke, "Then how come he's allowed to hang around. You're the new kid, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Right, I knew that," came the off-hand reply and then he confronted the blue-haired boy again, "Geez, creepy boy, why are you always so mean to us, hm? I want an explanation here."

Krad rolled his eyes as the two began to argue about something and noticed that Daisuke was just staring at them like they were all crazy. He walked over to join him, away from the arguing that would soon end up into a full-blown out fight.

"They fight all the time," he explained, trying to reassure the obviously worried boy, "Ever since they met face-to-face… well, it ends up pretty painful in the end… I wouldn't worry about them."

"Uh… okay…" mumbled Daisuke, wondering what was going to happen next. The blonde didn't seem to find the arguing and fighting the least bit disturbing and it wasn't long before he finally decided to step in and put a stop to it. Pushing the two boys apart, he glared at them both.

"Maybe you forgot that there's a poor student just watching this happening?" he hinted coolly. This brought a stop to it almost instantly, but it didn't stop Satoshi from glaring at the older student, who stuck his tongue out. Sweat dropping, the redhead blinked and didn't comment.

Ignoring the simple fact that the blue-haired boy was probably planning his death, Dark sauntered over and gave Daisuke a winning-looking smile. Or something close to that matter. When no reaction came, he sighed and waved a hand in front of the shorter boy's face. "Hey, anyone in here?"

Jerking out of his muse, the redhead stared at the upperclassman, "Er… yes?" he asked hesitantly. If he was expecting anything from the purple-haired teen, getting a more friendly welcome hadn't even come to mind.

"Well, if you plan to be creepy boy's friend over there, you might want to keep your distance," Dark grinned as he jabbed a finger in Satoshi's direction, "If looks could kill, we'd all probably be dead and that's saying a lot. And just call me Dark. It's Daisuke, right?"

Dumbfounded, the boy could only nod and blink, unable to comprehend what was going on. Satoshi was glaring at Dark, who was ignoring him, and Krad was just in the background; probably waiting for something to happen which would then involve getting people out of trouble.

"Well, nice to meet you then, Daisuke. I think it's best you stick by us, in case Taro gets another idea on trying to attack you, huh?"

"Er… okay…?"

Frowning at the boy's reluctance, Dark spun around and began to complain loudly, "Why does every single new kid I talk to answer me and give me the look like they're afraid I'll eat them?" he practically yelled, waving his hands around, "I'm not THAT bad a student, am I!"

"Quite the contrary, you're much worse than that," Krad replied coolly.

"And I don't know why we hang around you either," Satoshi added.

One could almost see the vein pop out of Dark's head, "WHY YOU--"

The scene itself was highly comical and Daisuke was forced to stifle a chuckle, but it wasn't enough to escape Dark's notice. He mock-accusingly pointed a finger at the redhead, "What's so funny!"

"I don't know," joked the redhead, "You?"

By the look on his face, that hadn't been what the purple-haired teen had expected and the look on his face even managed to get Satoshi smirking… for a second. And then it faded. Krad poked Dark in the back.

"If you keep your face like that, it's going to get stuck like that," he explained simply, "Or should I stick it like that for you now?"

Frowning at his friend, Dark managed to collect himself, "I'm just fine, thank you very much," and grinned at Daisuke, "You're an interesting person, Daisuke. I like you."

"It's nice to meet you too, I suppose."

Satoshi sighed and rolled his eyes as he offered the redhead some advice, "He attracts more trouble than he's worth. I would advise you keep as far away from him as possible--" Which then led to another fight between the two and, by the look on the blonde's face, he'd given up on tearing them apart.

And seemed that for the first time since… the few days he'd been there, Daisuke had managed to find some solid friends. It was a bit sudden, the people were a bit weird, but they seemed to understand each other well enough. And that was enough for him, as long as he wasn't dragged around by the neck.

Oh, and Ryu got a concussion for running into the door.

---

And that's a wrap. Of some sort, anyway. Er… yeah, it was great. Don't know what will happen next, but… yeah…

Reviewer replies:

Hakudoshi-chan: Yeah, it was a pretty random thought, I must say…

Salioka: Er… really? It was okay? Eheh… I just have way too much to do, so… that's why I tend not to update as much… it's kinda confusing… and I actually don't read or watch much. It's an annoying process for me… if I ever get the time (or money… or space… whatever comes first) maybe I'll check it out. XD Thanks.

Luna: Uh-huh. Took me long enough though…

Kyo's little koneko: All out war seems to be the main focus in this story… and yeah, they finally meet properly. And Satoshi's there and now… who knows.

Gold-Saiyaness: Really? You like it? XD Thanks a lot! I really appreciate it and all!

… I have nothing else to say, really. My mind is bouncing around and… yeah. That's it for now. 'Til next time.


	8. Chapter 6: Down The Road

Disclaimers: I have yet to claim it as my own.

Ratings/Warnings: Whoa… this was pointless. Like, dead pointless. You'll see.

Pairings: Still nonexistent.

Other: Uh... my attempts to continue this is really, really painful...

Crossover with: Nothing.

---

Extras: Character Profiles

32. Name: Klaus (?) Age: 16 Distinctive features: blonde hair, blue eyes, always scowling Magic: Unidentified

Bio: Part of the demon race, Klaus has a tendency to snap at other people and is highly unsociable unless with people he already hangs around with, etc. Doesn't talk much and hates to be compared, he also wears black all the time… and is a bit odd, you have to admit.

33. Name: Shia (?) Age: 16 Distinctive features: brunette, always composed Magic: Unidentified

Bio: Klaus's childhood friend, she is the exact opposite of him and always treats others, even strangers, with kindness and caring that can be considered slightly creepy. She loves to listen to others, doesn't complain about her own life, but there is actually more to her than what is first seen…

34. Name: Misha (?) Age: 15 Distinctive features: Pink hair, rabbit accessories Magic: Unidentified, most likely healing

Bio: Perky, hyperactive and constantly sugar-high, an Angel-in-training, and still in training is what can be said about Misha. She tends to cause a lot of problems with just existing, and likes to strangle people by hugging them tightly around the neck. She doesn't let negative emotions to get a hold of her, but hey, who knows.

35. Name: Kotarou Higuchi Age: 14 Distinctive features: light purple hair… Magic: Unidentified

Bio: Not much can be said about him except that he studies hard, he hates being bugged, and he's a human hanging around two demons and an angel. If that doesn't make him insane, nothing does.

36. Name: Crazy Psychopathical Teacher Dude (hey, he doesn't have a name) Age: Middle aged (late 20s-40s) Distinctive features: glasses and business suit (?) Magic: Unidentified… although it may have something to do with persuasion

Bio: He's crazy, he's loud, he threatens students and… yeah. Not to mention that he's very dangerous… annoying… and does the ESP special class…

37. Name: Takeshi Saehara Age: 14 Distinctive features: You know what they are Magic: None

Bio: Loud, annoying, and Daisuke's best friend who loves soccer and… wait, that was a couple of months back, wasn't it? Well… yeah, whatever.

38. Name: Masahiro Sekimoto Age: 14 Distinctive features: He's a blonde… I think Magic: None

Bio: The calmer of Daisuke's friends and… he tends to be the one to keep Saehara out of trouble… not that that helps.

39. Name: English Teacher (soon to be named?) Age? Distinctive features? Magic?

Bio: She teaches English… and, uh… yeah. They'll be more, but until then…

---

_Promise me what? What do you mean? What can you say? What can you do? Why is it so? Why does anyone give a damn anymore?_

_There are many ways to face the truths of the past and then shape the future. Or to attempt to move on without looking at one's past. What does it matter? Who are we trying to kid? Do we know what we want? What has to be said?_

_Do any of us care about what will happen in the end?_

_Somehow people doubt it._

_But it's best to hope._

_And that's all that's needed, right? So no one should be complaining anymore… and the like. It's all back to the beginning._

---

History Lesson #13

Other Worlds: Heaven

What is it about Heaven that makes it so special? Does it have anything to do with the little fact that all that is pure is supposed to be there, or is there something more?

Through time, it has been said that Heaven is the one place where people will be forever happy once they pass away. Whether that is completely true has not been conclusive, although there has been a case in which angels are sent down from the above for training.

Training? Of what?

Happiness. Heaven is the place where they start learning to harness powers that will help the common mortal to move on with their life; through pains and indecision, there is always at least one angel looking out for you. As it is, the world above focuses on full positive emotions, pulling strings and gifting those who need it the most. They are guardians as such, usually not one to mingle with the world and its people, and still there are angles in particular schools.

That is where stronger forms of magic can be seen, and the reasons behind them all baffling and questionable. The world above may not be all that different from our own, but what are we to do about it anyway?

---

History Lesson #14

Other Worlds: Hell

As it is, there is always the other side of the coin. Hell. What can explain these in words? A place that has been dubbed as a place where you never wish to go? A place in which you are doomed eternally?

That may be so, and yet, it is not.

Like the angels, demons have to play their own role in the balance of life. And, as it is, they help the humans at the end of their lifetime, their journey. Many things can be said about it, and yet it will be never known for sure; but it is clear that Hell is not as bad as people tend to believe it as, and that is all that counts.

Focusing on the negative side of things does not mean that they are not happy at all, but are merely practical and don't place hopes and dreams into their concepts. They allow humans to go their own way, but if necessary, push in when needed. Like everyone else in the world, humans experience both the good and the bad, and that is what a demon's job is.

Soul snatching, fighting; both are very rare concepts between the two worlds. They are needed for each other, and nothing can change it, even if they wanted it to be different.

Live and let live, that is the only way to explain their lifestyle in the end.

As for powers… well, that's a completely different aspect in the end; if you know what I mean.

---

_There's no peace in the world if one does not understand. There is no point in trying to say something without meaning something else. It's about running around, doing something, being someone else. But does that really count? Do people really see what they want to see? Or is there something else?_

_Why is it that people care or don't care? Can you understand what this actually means in the end?_

_Or are they just dreams meaning nothing in the end?_

_No one really knows what anymore._

_Just keep going on with the battle of living life: that's the main idea for the time being, really._

---

Chapter Six: Down The Road (To Insanity)

"Two days down, three more to go," mumbled Daisuke to himself in annoyance as he pulled his blazer over his uniform. After a brief attempt to brush his hair – it was a battle of the hair against the brush (the hair won in the end) – he grabbed his school bag, called for With, and ran out of his room. Taking it down two stairs at a time, it was quite obviously a dangerous exercise of sorts, but he managed to make it on the ground floor without tripping once; world record number one.

"Dai-chan, eat your breakfast!" called Emiko, in the process of battling against the kitchen surfaces so she had no time to turn around to face her son while telling this, "And don't be late for school!"

Grumbling at the fact that it seemed rather pointless to tell him that, after being attacked at school and continuously bugged by students, the redhead ate his breakfast at record speed, choked, recovered, and was out the door in less than five minutes. His mother turned around in time to see the door swing shut and she could only shake her head; "I don't get that boy sometimes…"

"Must be a Niwa thing," suggested Kosuke, who had been at the table the entire time and had witnessed his son on a rampage to get out of the house, "Although it might also be the fact that he didn't complete his homework…"

"Kosuke-san! My son would never do such an irresponsible thing!" Emiko fumed angrily, "And we both know it!"

"Of course, Emiko-san…"

The fact that he left with enough time to get to school without the risk of being late, Daisuke found himself wandering off into the depths of his thoughts that spiraled around really random stuff; from school, to his new friends, as well as killer bunny rabbits. Not all that great, but at least his mind was occupied.

And it also helped him ignore the stares that he received from other people who went to other schools. Because they either looked confused, stupefied or scared; although it was obvious as to why they were scared. He couldn't do anything about it, though, so there wasn't much point in pointing it out in the first place, and he would just keep moving onwards.

He was fast approaching the school itself, only to get tackled by something that had purple hair and was taller and incredibly heavy for him…

"Please get off me," he said, voice muffled as both he and Dark hit the ground pretty hard, considering the impact. Being as lucky as he was, the redhead wasn't going to suffer from anything more than bruising, but that still wasn't a good thing and all and… yeah. Dark wasn't getting off him. "Dark…"

"Hey, I didn't know you liked to come so early!" shouted Dark as he finally got up and pulled the younger boy with him. "Krad and I were just hanging out at some café and all and then we caught sight of you so yeah!"

Daisuke blinked. "Uh-huh…" Glancing around, he caught sight of the blonde and smiled. Krad nodded his head briefly in acknowledgement before hitting the purple-haired teen over the head rather hard.

"How many times have I told you to not harass people when they want to be," he snapped, shaking his head. "You have to learn to stop being such an asshole at times and he's probably scarred for life now…"

"No he's not," Dark yelled over him, "He's just fine, see? Unlike those few others, he isn't screaming his head off already."

Daisuke sweat dropped, "Uh… you do that to everyone you meet?"

"No, just everyone I take a liking into," came the nonchalant reply, "And if it hadn't been for Krad, I wouldn't have even considered talking to Creepy boy and all, so he should be grateful."

"Who's grateful, you moron?" said 'creepy boy' asked unexpectedly, appearing practically out of nowhere. Dark yelped in surprised and whirled around to yell something at Satoshi, who yelled back, and while the two of them continued to argue about nothing in particular, Krad rolled his eyes and once again, Daisuke was in an apprehensive state; unable to work out what was going on and why.

"You get used to it after a while, and they never hurt anyone, if they can help it," he pointed out, and the redhead nodded, "We've got a good amount of time before school starts, let's go grab something."

This seemed to jerk the redhead out of his thoughts, "What? Oh… er… sure… but what about those two…?" There was no need to point, as the yelling was quite sufficient as to who was being referred to.

The blonde shrugged, before stepping forwards and yanking Dark back by the collar; "If you stop fighting, I'll buy."

Dark instantly shut up at this and he spun around to glomp his friend, "Can we get ice-cream then?"

"Ice-cream at this time of day?" Satoshi raised an eyebrow, but Krad seemed to be more intent of prising his friend off his neck. "My god, you are a complete moron at times."

The purple haired teen turned around to shoot the other boy a glare, "Shut up, you. I don't need to listen to your useless ramblings at the moment."

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is useless, you know," the blonde couldn't help but say as he managed to get Dark's arms off him and dragged him up front, "Now stop wasting time or we won't be able to buy anything at all."

Dark pouted at this but allowed himself to be pushed ahead, "Fine then."

Falling behind the older teens, both Daisuke and Satoshi walked in silence as Dark continued a ceaseless chain of words that was supposed to make conversation, but no one was paying any attention to it to really care much about it at all. Krad was just nodding his head, hoping that it would be over soon, but it wasn't going to be for a LONG time…

Strange to have cafés open at such a time, but the early workers had less business, making it less stressful, which made it easier to sell and buy stuff and… yeah. Taking their orders – and making sure that Dark didn't order too much – Krad left them at a table that was located in the outer part of the shop and they sat there in silence, waiting.

The purple-haired teen swerved around to face Daisuke, "So what magic type are you exactly?"

"Hm? I'm a healer, at most…"

"And Element?"

"Fire and Metal."

"Oh, so you're one of those two-elementals then?"

He nodded, perplexed. But Dark ignored this and continued to speak, although Satoshi looked incredibly annoyed. Or maybe it had something to do with the fact that he was stuck with an annoying guy and the new kid… what he thought about the redhead was pretty unknown, so… whatever.

"If you haven't worked it out yet, I'm an offensive-magic-type and elements include Dark and Poison."

Daisuke nodded again, but as the words finally processed in his mind, he glanced up in shock, "Dark elemental…?"

"Yeah, why else do you think they shoved my in that stupid ESP class? Krad's Light and Wind, so I think you can work that out." Dark grinned, "Don't tell anyone though, or that crazy guy of a teacher will be after us."

"Okay… then," the redhead turned to his classmate, who looked like he had finally zoned out, "How about you, Hiwatari-kun?" When he got no reply, he began to wonder if it was honestly a good idea to ask. But Dark merely leaned over and hit Satoshi over the head.

"Hey, we're talking to you!" he yelled.

"What are you doing?" snapped the blue-haired boy back, glaring at the older teen, "Touch me again and you'll die."

"Yeah right. Daisuke here was wondering what magic-type and elemental you are."

"Defense, Ice and Time."

"Wait, aren't two-elementals rare?" something about all this was beginning to get a little creepy; especially with the fact that all four of them seemed to hone in on two particularly dangerous elements… but Metal wasn't dangerous. He thought. But no one aside from family knew until then… and no one had ever asked so… uh… gah, he was getting confused again.

This time Satoshi was the one to answer as he nodded, "That's part of the reason why people shove students into the ESP class, but they never identify it or prove it until it's too late. It's usually scared parents that inform the class that their child might be one of them. I suppose we have it worse due to the fact that we all seem to possess at least one dangerous… sacred, if you will, element."

"But Metal's not…"

"That's where you're wrong," Krad cut in, carrying with him their orders, "Metal is a highly dangerous, toxic sort of element. It clashes with Poison constantly, and its affects are hard to discover. I never thought someone like you would possess that particular element."

"…"

Dark cheered, "Let's eat something already before school starts and we have to drag it all the way there and that's really annoying and the scary girls at school will be moredangerousthaneverandidon'twanttohavetofacethemanditwillbehellso let's just eat already and all that!"

Krad seemed to be the only one who could understand the middle of Dark's sentence, but merely rolled his eyes. Satoshi seemed to have drawn back into his own little world, and Daisuke was free to look around him.

As it was early in the day, there wasn't all that much to see. Shops and other drab buildings lined the streets and said streets were literally packed with cars that couldn't move more than a few centimeters at a time, because if they moved any faster, they would crash and cause accidents and so forth. Yes, it was all great fun to think about it but whatever. He saw a couple of other students wandering around and buying food from stores as such and… well, there was nothing that was remotely out of place, really.

Nearing time for school to actually start, it took the other three boys to pry Dark away, who didn't seem all that enthusiastic on going to school; not that any of them actually blamed him or anything.

"But Natsume's gonna kill me…" he whined piteously, but the blonde continued to pull him along down the road.

"Like hell; I'll end up killing you first," was the snapped reply, as Krad propelled Dark forcefully through the magical barrier and into the school grounds itself. Satoshi and Daisuke, both of whom had been trailing just behind after that, heard the ear-splitting shrieks of fangirls and the combined efforts of Dark and Krad trying to get away from them.

The blue-haired boy rolled his eyes, "It's like this every single morning," he muttered, although whether it was to help Daisuke or just a monologue, no one knew. He lingered outside the barrier for a moment, listening, but as the squeals faded off, he seemed ready to pass through.

Looking around himself, with With sitting on top of his head, the redhead followed slowly. He didn't particularly dread the place, but it was still very evil and there was no point in it in the first place and he really didn't hate it but still found it annoying with it's scary students and equally frightening – if not more so – teachers. Oh yes, school was incredibly evil for them.

Because most of the students seemed to be more amused with watching the stampeded of scary fangirls, Daisuke wandered off after his classmate – and friend? He supposed so – and they entered the building without anyone threatening them or challenging them.

The hallways were less crowded then usual, which was a good thing in itself, as they entered their homeroom, which only had one or two students; those that the redhead couldn't yet remember their names. Taking his seat, he stared blankly at the wall, trying hard to block out the sounds of people running around and screaming at each other outside. And the occasional explosion that practically rattled the foundations of the school building itself; a slightly worrying thought, but if the principal didn't give a damn, should they be caring at all?

More yelling reached his ears and he looked out the window, curious as to what was going on now. All he could really see though was a large crowd and a lot of yelling was being issued from it all. Well, he should have expected as much.

Then there was more shouting, a couple of well-aimed explosions, and everyone scattered like ants losing their prey; whatever that was.

"They're like that every single morning," groaned one of his classmates, someone he didn't know.

"Well, what are we supposed to do about it?" the other asked.

"Nothing, but still, it's rather annoying. The principal should be sued. Every single day, every minute, every passing second in this school really is a waste of time. What more can I say?"

"Not much, that's for sure."

"…"

The talking stopped as the teacher – not looking all that happy – entered, followed closely by the rest of the class, who were looking excited after whatever that had happened outside. In a way, Daisuke both wanted to know and not to know, and it was highly confusing for him. Definite signs of a long day coming around.

"I swear, that was just pure genius," Ryu commented loudly, accompanied – as always – by Algiros. "I can't believe they would start it all again, though, after everything else…"

"It's just their way of making sure that this place doesn't get boring," the other said simply, "But that's an odd thing for you to say; you're the center of chaos a good half of the time. Oh, morning Niwa."

"Hey, Daisuke!" the brunette practically cannoned into his friend when he noticed the redhead, "Where've you been?"

He received a raised eyebrow, "Where else?"

"Touché," Ryu frowned at this, but seemed to recover instantly.

"But he has a point, you have to admit," Algiros pointed out simply, dragging the other boy to his seat.

"Aw… you can be so mean, idiot."

"Not my fault you're a moron."

"Hey, say that again and I'll teach you the meaning of pain."

"No thanks; you proved it yesterday by getting that stupid concussion by running into a door."

"That was an accident!"

"No it wasn't, you were doing it intentionally."

Shaking his head at the two's argument, Daisuke nodded in greeting to a couple of other students; some he knew by sight, the others being actual people he had met. Ekaiyu glanced over in his direction distractedly, smiled, before yelling something at Alma about who knew what. But seeing as everyone else was talking incredibly loudly, it was hard to hear them anyone. All that could be said was that Feena was attempting to calm them down and Mizuki was reading a book.

Noticing that their rollcall teacher was beginning to look murderous, Daisuke glanced down at his desk and waited for the bomb to hit; he didn't have to wait all that long.

---

After a rather disastrously loud rollcall morning, and shredding the room of all former semblance, they had something akin to a magical-controlling-something-or-other lesson, which, as it allowed magic, meant that everyone seemed to be looking forward to it a lot.

That or they just wanted to get cracking and smash the entire building until it was completely reduced to rubble. They wanted to do that, there was no doubt about it.

But the lessons, like everything else, was as boring as the last thing they had heard; something about a war and everyone screaming such and such.

"And complete concentration is necessary if you want to cast the right spell, because, if I recall, when you don't, you tend to hurt yourself more than needed. Or the building right next to you."

Slumping on his desk, Daisuke's eyes slid out of focus, and he had the vague notion that With was snoring. That is, if demon bunnies were capable of snoring in the first place. A number of students at the back were already fast asleep, yet the teacher didn't seem to notice a thing that was wrong with it all and continued to drone on and on and on and on…

Ah shoot, they had history after this as well, didn't they? They were in for a hell of a long lesson.

---

Avoiding Ryu was easy enough with wave after wave of students going down one corridor to another and Daisuke managed to make it to the roof in once piece. At least, that was what he was hoping for. With was clinging rather hard on his hair and the redhead winced; something about having the roots pulled out didn't exactly appeal to him at the moment.

Satoshi was already there, sitting and reading, but nodded just slightly in acknowledgement to his presence, before saying flatly, "Lock the door behind you."

"Eh? But what about--"

"They usually don't come here, and I would rather avoid stalkers coming out and attacking us."

The redhead instantly matched 'stalkers' with 'fangirls' and nodded, closing it and finding the bolt that locked it. Taking a seat himself, the redhead poked at his pet, who replied with a 'kyu'.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Kyu! Kyu!" With instantly let go of his hair. It was the only way to calm the creature down and an annoying complex, no doubt, but at least it worked.

"Okay, okay." Poking the creature once, he pulled out his lunch.

But any semblance of peace for this one lunchtime was broken sharply as the door was blasted open and Dark walked in calmly, like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. As usual, Krad was right behind him, looking peeved, as he closed the door behind him. Satoshi didn't even bother to look up at this and the purple-haired teen glared pointedly in his direction before turning to Daisuke.

"Did you see the mess out on the ground yet?" he asked excitedly. When he got a shake of the head in reply, he sighed and grabbed the younger boy by the arm and dragged him over to where the railing was, down to the oversee the school grounds.

The first thing Daisuke thought was that a giant meteor had hit the ground at full force, but Dark was sniggering; that couldn't be good, could it?

"Those fangirls just never let up," he explained simply, at the boy's perplexed stare, "So we decided a little ground breaking news would be highly informative for the students."

Krad hit him over the head at this as the redhead looked incredibly confused now and said, shortly, "He blew a hole into the ground to distract everyone. And he has detention." He glared at his friend, who sulked and turned away.

"Anyway, we never did have proper introductions, have we?" the blonde continued calmly, like he did this to every single odd new kid that came across their path, "I'm Krad Hikari. Unlike the moron over there," Dark shot him a glare at this, "I actually study for my tests. And, as you know, I'm a Light and Wind elemental and a Perceptionist. Hobbies include games, walking around uselessly, and keeping the jerk in check."

"Aah… okay…" confused as to how the conversation had ended up going in this particular direction, Daisuke could only shrug it mentally off and give his own intro… as such, "I'm Daisuke Niwa. I was only recently told about my magic potential and my mother's not all that happy about me being here. With is my pet and partner, in some cases, and I'm a Fire and Metal elemental. My specialty is healing and I like to… hang out, mostly. Nice to meet you."

"Man, are we going to do this the whole of lunch?" Dark whined loudly, "And I don't want to hear Satoshi go on about his own life story again!"

The blue-haired boy looked up for the first time since their appearance, "And who ever said that I was going to? You were the one who asked for it in the first place."

"And you bored the hell out of me."

"Good. Now shut up and stop talking about me."

"Hmph. Mr. Antisocial Freak," snorted the teen, before switching right back to scarily hyper-like-cheerful, "So, who wants to get chocolate!"

Krad raised his eyes to the sky, as if hoping that something would soon come and hit him over the head, "Go get it yourself with your own money. I'm not going all the way back down there to hear girls squealing your name over and over again. It's inhumane."

"Aw… Krad's jealous because I'm popular…"

"I'd watch out; they're trying to make a voodoo doll form your hair if they get any of it. And trust me, it will work. Remember when Klaus decided to play a trick on Meguru?"

Dark shuddered and left, "Never remind me of that little situation again."

"What happened?" Daisuke asked instantly, as soon as the purple-haired teen was out of sight and definitely out of hearing distance.

"You don't want to know."

"Yes I do!"

"Really, you don't."

"But…"

"Niwa," this time it was Satoshi, "you really don't want to know what happened."

The redhead faltered, "Okay…"

"Kyu! Kyu!"

They fell silent again, the shrill sounds of scary student reaching out from below them and was only broken once more when Dark ran right back out onto the room and nearly fell over the edge. This meant that Krad had to help him again and the two argued some more before they came to a conclusion that Dark was an idiot and a half and they went off and shared the chocolate.

As it was nearly impossible to get the blue-haired boy into a normal conversation, the other three decided to go back to some form of normal conversation and talked about movies.

And With ended up eating a good fraction of Daisuke's lunch, as well.

---

Anything else that had happened during school was a faint and sluggish blur to the redhead and he had the vague notion that nothing had really entered his brain that day. And he really should be worrying because of the homework he had to do and the tests that seem to be coming up sooner than later, and that wasn't good at all. No, he was doomed. Doomed for the rest of his life and nothing would ever change it now.

So while these thoughts were running through his head, he left the school safety grounds, bid Dark, Krad and Satoshi goodbye and was walking home again. Man, he didn't really do much else with his life, did he? But then again, Dark had invited him to go to someplace during the weekends so… two more days? It was going to take forever, he could see that in a second.

While these thoughts ran through his head, he failed to notice the presence of someone attempting to stalk him. Of course, With was just staring at the stalker with an odd look on his face, and hit Daisuke over the head with a small paw.

"With?"

"Kyu!"

"…Oh. Hello… I guess."

Taro stared at him, caught out, "How did you know I was there!"

He scratched the back of his head, "Well… we're walking down a deserted street… and you're not making it all that difficult to be seen." Especially as he was walking down the street as well… but whatever.

"Fine, you saw me. Now, let's fight!"

"…"

Daisuke was just thinking about walking away from it all, until a very familiar voice decided to cut in before him.

"Alright! This will be tomorrow's top story!"

"Saehara!"

"The one and only! Hey Daisuke! How's life been in that new hell hole! Harada sends her love!"

He couldn't help but notice that his ears were warming up, "Uh… which one exactly?"

"… I can't remember! But who cares! You two are gonna duke it out and I'm here to record it!" Hiding behind a giant tree that wasn't all that great distance away from where the redhead was standing, the raven-haired boy grinned evilly. As it was, the video camera was there, as always and ready to record. It was probably already recording, the boy thought.

The redhead sighed.

With sighed.

Takeshi was still smiling like there was no tomorrow. Okay, he was really smirking, but what the hell.

Taro was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea at all.

And then…

Well…

"Okay then, I'll accept. Let's just get this over and done with." Dropping his school bag and pushing back the sleeves to his shirt, Daisuke held out both hands experimentally. A flicker of raw power made itself present.

"… Fine then," being the one who had issued the challenge, Taro had no choice but to accept anyway. And Takeshi was recording away.

To say the least, the battle was really over before it started, as the redhead merely summoned a shapeless blob of neutral power that sent the older boy a good few meters back. When this happened, he blinked and sweat dropped.

"Is it over then?"

"But nothing happened!" yelled Takeshi.

"Something happened, alright, but that's about it." Seeing that he was no longer going to be stalked, the redhead picked up his bag and began to walk off, "Besides, what were you doing there, anyway?"

"Looking for a new story that will overshadow them all," laughing, the raven-haired teen slung an arm over his friend's shoulder, "But besides that, how's it been? Meet any cute girls yet?"

The image of scary stalking girls chasing Dark around popped into his mind and he sighed, "You don't want to know…"

---

And another chapter is finally done. Seriously, this one flopped. I'll have to try harder next time...

Not much else to say, really. I have many more chapter to go... painful... and thanks for the support!

Reviewer replies:

Hakudoshi-chan: Wow, look, I actually updated this... I can't believe it...

Salioka: Hm... interesting idea. I might get back on that, I mean, it's only been... three days. And this is the first time they're all together. And Satoshi knew Krad, who knew Dark, so now they're all one big happy... thing. Sure I'll read it and all. Although I tend to forget and stuff... stupid me. Hope you can wait for the next chapter... it may take forever though...

Staryday: Uh... yeah. Okay.

Ai no miko500: XD

Next chapter: Dealing with another ESP class, Takeshi makes more chaos than he's worth, and the Harada twins may make an appreance. So until then XD


End file.
